Since You've Been Gone
by NYCdreams13
Summary: Edward knew he was leaving Bella behind when he left her in New Moon, but he didn't know he was also leaving behind his unborn child. What happens when 25 yrs Edward stumbles upon an immortal Bella and a girl named Renesmee?
1. Preface

It all started the week after..._he_ left. I was lying in bed with what I thought was the flu. I was sick, tired, and just plain depressed. I didn't want to get out of bed heck, the only reason I got out of bed every morning was probably located in some rainy town across the continent. I quickly recovered from the flu but the week after that the same thing happened. I'd throw up my breakfast and then be fine the rest of the day. I didn't know what was going on and I didn't want to know so I just kept things secret for a while. After about two weeks of the constant sickness I realized something, my er...monthly cycle was late, I was pueking basically every morning, and my clothes were beginning to feel snug. I starred at my stomach and the tiny bump of what I thought was fat due to depression because Edward left was actually a baby.

I must have sat on the floor for hours just starring at the wall in shock but when Charlie came home I had to snap out of it and pretend that everything was perfectly fine. I knew I had to do something and do it quick, I was carrying a half vampire half human child and I had no idea what was going to happen. I decided I was going to flee town telling only Jake what was going on. He was completly disgusted with me, he lectured me for hours about how wrong it was of him to do such a thing.

By the third week of my pregnancy I was no where to be found to anyone but Jake. I stayed in the Cullens' house which had been left with almost all it's furniture and a pantry full of food in it. Jake checked in on me daily and told everyone I had left town in search of the Cullens. My pregnancy lasted about a month and a half and labor was brutal. The baby broke my spine, fractured my ribs and after I delivered the baby I transformed into an immortal. The baby left behind bits of venom in me which partially made me vampire. I could still sleep, eat human food, and luckily for me get injured, but I now had the vampire strength, speed, and hunting skills just like the baby.

The baby turned out to be a girl and in honor of my mom and Esme I named her Renesmee. She was perfect, a sweet girl-next-door whose curly hair and perfect face would make anyone stop and stare. Her face deeply resembled Edwards and it wasn't until twenty five years after her birth that he would cross both mine and Renesmee's path.


	2. Guess Who's Here

**A/N Thank you to everyone who added my story to your alerts or added it to your favorites, you guys are awesome! :D Anyway if you haven't read the preface yet you might want to check that out because you'll probably be like...what the fudge is going on if you don't. Also, if I don't post consistantly within the next two weeks please excuse that. I'm graduating from eight grade in two weeks and unfortunately this means exams and studying. :( PLEASE COMMENT 3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters :( I also do not own Taylor Lautner...oh how I wish I did. **

_"I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us, how I was loosing my mind when I saw you here."_

_~Taylor Swift "The Story Of Us"_

"Mom let's go, we're going to be late for school!" My daughter practically screamed at me from downstairs.

"Hold on, I'm trying to find my phone." I said even though I really didn't need it, no one was going to call me.

We were both going to attend Fork's High School this year and Renesmee was ecstatic, going to a school her Dad had attended made her feel closer to him I guess. I wasn't looking forward to the flashbacks the school would most likely bring to me but Renesmee had been begging me for years to go here and I finally caved.

"I am getting in the car!" she said stomping out of the house.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said as I found my phone under the couch.

I hopped in the car and shook my head as I sat in the passenger seat. Renesmee always speeds when she drives but I didn't feel like chasing her out of the car.

"Alright so you have the story straight right?" I asked.

"I just turned 16, I'm a sophomore, I moved here from Alaska, you're my sister and were both half vampires...well sorta you're immortal." she smiled.

"Funny." I shot her a dirty look, she just chuckled.

"What room did you meet Dad in?" she asked eagerly.

"The first time I talked to him was in room 219...biology." I sighed wishing I could make the feelings I still had for him disappear.

She simply nodded as she parked next to a, out of all cars, Volvo. I got out of the car and just stood there starring at it in disgust.

"Bella, come on." she said already halfway across the parking lot. I almost scolded her for using my first name but then remembered we were at school.

Renesmee rushed off to first period and I stalled in the hallways, trying to block out the surroundings and avoid painful memories.

**RPOV**

I rushed off to first period thinking about how my father had walked through these same hallways over twenty years ago. I really wished he would have stayed with my mom, I don't feel complete not knowing him and I'm sure my mom doesn't feel complete either. I really feel bad for her I mean you think my Dad would've had the decency to at least call her and ask her if she was alright.

I was literally beaming the whole day. I made plenty of new friends and I had a feeling that the next few years in this town would be unforgettable ones. Boy, was I right.

I sat in fourth period aimlessly scribbling in my notebook wishing I would've gotten to class early enough sit next to somebody. The teacher, Mr. Toussaint-Smith, explained to us that we must call him Mr. Toussaint-Smith. He would not respond to Mr. Smith, Mr. T or so on, that it was his and his wife's last name conjoined and he flaunted it around proudly. (A/N I had a teacher who did this...and pushed his cats around in strollers.)

He then went on to explain what he expected from us behavior-wise. I thanked the Lord when someone walked into class interrupting his drawn out lecture.

"Name?" The teacher asked.

"Edward Cullen." the boy said.

My head shot up, Edward Cullen...it can't be...but it had to be. He shot me a strange look and I instantly started singing the theme song to SpongeBob in my head remembering that he had the ability to read minds.

"Who are you?" he whispered sitting down next to me.

"Renesmee..." I avoided saying my last name.

"Renesmee who?" he said harshly.

"Swan." I said my voice steady.

He froze and just sat there starring at me.

"Hi Dad." I smiled.

He looked as if he was in shock, he didn't say another word to me throughout the period. Not exactly what I dreamed meeting my father would be like.

I pulled out my phone and text-ed mom. "Guess. Who's. Here..." I wrote.

**BPOV**

I was cordial to people who approached me but didn't attempt to have lasting conversations. I felt like I did twenty years ago alone and isolated. By fifth period I was ready to bolt, I sat in biology class starring at the exact spot I had met Edward. I kicked my backpack as my phone went off inside it. No-one noticed thankfully, I didn't want anyone's attention focused on me.

After hesitating a few seconds I picked up my back pack and looked at my phone.

One New Message it read. I fumbled with my touchscreen for a few seconds before managing to read to stupid thing.

"Guess. Who's. Here..." It read.

I sighed who was Renesmee talking about, and why was she texting during class?

"Who? And aren't you supposed to be doing your work and NOT texting." I messaged her back.

I looked at the clock and sighed, one hour to go. Renesmee never text-ed me back and I started to get worried, what if the Volturi was here or something. Victoria, Laurent and James were all dead so it couldn't be them, Jacob and the pack were stopping by the house later so it probably wasn't them, the Cullens probably were never coming back, the only people left on my list was the Volturi.

I was on edge the rest of the day, why would the Volturi be here? They had met Renesmee and I up in Alaska years ago and showed little interest in us, since we could still get injured and needed sleep we weren't of any use to them.

It wasn't until 7th period that I discovered who she was talking about, standing right there in the middle of the hallway was Edward.


	3. Authors Note

**A/N SO SORRY I DIDN'T POST YESTERDAY! FORGIVE ME /3 I'LL TRY AND GET TWO CHAPTERS UP TODAY. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! :( There might be some more of these in the next two weeks just because I've got banquet, graduation, dinner w/ school and FINALS :/ Anyway I hope you enjoy this PLEASE comment on things I could improve, things you want to see happen, or what you liked about this chapter. Thank you 3**

_And then the cold came, the dark days_  
><em>When fear crept into my mind<em>  
><em>You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye<em>

_~Taylor Swift "Back To December"_

**EPOV **

I couldn't believe this. How could I father a child? I was practically dead for Gosh Sakes! This is impossible...completely and utterly impossible. What if she hated me? I didn't exactly start off on the right foot with her and I abandoned both her and Bella. I screwed up big time.

I looked up because I heard a heartbeat similar to Renesmee's, oh gosh she doesn't have a twin does she? When I looked up I wanted to cry, hell i would've if i could have. There was Bella, she looked exactly as I remembered...but different because she was immortal now.

She just stood there completely oblivious of my presence, lost in her own thoughts that I still couldn't hear. She looked up and the tiny bit of color she had in her face disappeared.

I smiled at her, I didn't know what to say to her. I wanted to say I'm sorry, I should have never left you, I love you, forgive me but I knew I had to give her her space.

She weakly smiled and looked away. I missed her so much hopefully she could forgive me.

I walked up to her. "Bella." was all I managed to choke out.

"Edward." she spat letting the anger and resentment she had toward me show through in her voice.  
>"Bella...I am so sorry. I had no idea that you could get..." I trailed off knowing that others could hear me.<p>

"Don't be. Renesmee's the best thing that's ever happened to me." She whispered so only I could hear.

"That's not all I'm sorry for, I should have never left you." I said regret covering my face.

"You didn't love me anymore, I get it." She quickly strode into class as the bell rang and made sure to sit in a seat with no empty spots around it.

I sat in the back of the classroom starring at the back of her head. I felt like every other boy in this room because almost all of them couldn't stop starring at Bella wishing they were with her. I wanted to punch every single one of them but I refrained.

**BPOV**

I sat in class on edge. I missed him but I just couldn't risk putting my heart on the line again. I avoided looking at him I knew that I'd fall for him all over again if I did. I was lost in my own thoughts the whole class period, I didn't even catch the teachers name.

I watched as the clock ticked down to the final seconds of class and when the bell rang I sprinted out of class just like he did the first day I met him. I didn't even bother to put my books in the locker, I just headed straight out to the car and waited for Renesmee.

I called Jake, even though he was probably going to marry my daughter one day he was stilll my best friend.

"Hello." He picked up after the second ring.

"Hey, it's Bella. I have to tell you something." I sighed.

"What's wrong with Renesmee?" He asked immediately. As much as I loved that he was always there for Renesmee he was a little over protective.

"Nothing, nothing. The Cullens are back." I said keeping my voice steady.

"Oh gosh." he sighed.

"I know." I said.

"Have you seen him yet?" he asked knowing that I still had feelings for him.

"Yeah..." I trailed off replaying the scene in my head.

"You didn't forgive him did you?" He asked.

"No, I barley even looked at him. He tried to apologize but...I blew him off." I looked in my rear-view mirror to see if Renesmee was coming.

"Good, he put you though hell. Has Renesmee seen him yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, she saw him before I did. I don't know what happened between them two. I think Renesmee should spend time with though, she really wanted to meet him." I said wondering why Renesmee wasn't out yet.

"I think so to, but if he leaves again or hurts either one of you again...I _will _hurt him." He spat.

"I don't think he'd leave Renesmee, he might leave me but I don' think he could hurt Renesmee like that." I sighed flashing back to the night he left me briefly.

"Neither do I, but I still will hurt him if he tries anything." He mumbled under his breath.

"Alright, I gotta go Renesmee's coming." I chuckled.

"I'm coming over tonight." He said inviting himself but I didn't mind he was family.

"Alright but Edward just might kill you when he finds out you imprinted on Renesmee." I smiled remembering how I just about did when he told me.

"I'll be fine, bye Bells." he hung up.

**RPOV**

"Renesmee?" I heard someone say as I put my textbooks into my locker.

I turned around recognizing my father's voice.

"I'm sorry about earlier, you just caught me off guard." He smiled crookedly.

"It's fine, I wasn't exactly expecting to see you here either." I laughed.

"Do you think we could talk somewhere...not here." He sighed.

"Uhm, yeah do you just want to come by my house tonight? I'm really not ready to meet everyone else yet." I said knowing his family was huge.

"Sure, do you want me to come over around seven?" He asked.

"That's fine." I said before walking off. I felt like I was dreaming, I finally met my father. It was a weird feeling meeting him...he was a perfect stranger but I loved him.

I hopped into the car and mom looked a little shaken up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just surprised." she sighed

"I know how yeou feel..." I trailed off.

"What happened?" She asked starting to pull out of the parking lot.

"He didn't really say anything to me at first, he just sat there starring at me. But then he talked to me in the hallway and I kinda invited him over." I scratched my head unsure if I should have done that without asking first.

"Jake's coming over tonight too." She said avoiding my gaze.

"You told him!" I practically screamed. I didn't want him knowing yet.

"Ness what was I supposed to do? He was going to find out eventually and he would have gotten upset if we would've waited to tell him." She turned off the car.

"Yeah but still! I wanted to talk to Dad before he wanted to rip Jake's head off for imprinting on me!" I said partially upset but I knew it was probably the right thing to do.

"Don't worry,he knows he needs to be careful since he messed up once already and Jake would never do anything to hurt you he won't harm your father." Mom reassuring said.

"I know, but still." I sighed. I just didn't want anything to chase my father away.

**EPOV**

The hours seemed to tick by in slow motion. I starred at the clock anxiously until it was time to leave. I really hoped Renesmee would forgive me for abandoning her and Bella...I hoped Bella would forgive me too.

I hopped in my Volvo and drove over to Bella's and Renesmee's house. When I arrived an all too familiar car was parked in the driveway. Jacob Black was here.


	5. Everything I left

**A/N Another late update :( As much as I hate to let you guys down I think I'd hate having to repeat Algebra 1 and Physical Science next year. I get out in 7 days and I'll probably be posting more then one chapter some days. I hope you guys like this chapter if it sucks let me know because I've been working on it in between homework and working out and graduation stuff. PLEASE COMMENT :D**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer so I sadly don't own Twilight :(**

_"That's enough for now, I would've never left you broken._

_I would've held you, things your father never told you." _

_Enough For Now, The Fray._

EPOV.  
>Why the hell was he here? Oh hell no, why did he just say I love you too Renesmee? Why did she say it back to him... FILTHY MUTT is dating my daughter! I could have killed him right then and there but I knew I was already in hot water with Renesmee and Bella.<p>

I knocked on the door and tried to hide the disgust on my face

.  
>"Hey." She smiled.<p>

"Hello." I responded

.  
>"Come in!" She said excitement covering her face<p>

.  
>Jake stood in the corner glaring at me replaying what happened after I left Bella in his head, I flinched.I looked around the house. It was a nice little cottage with neutral walls and pictures decorating them.<p>

"Let's go outside and talk." She said sensing the tension.

I followed her out onto the patio and sat on the steps with a glass of lemonade.

"It's so weird just meeting you like this." She shook her head.

"I know, and I truly am sorry I made a huge mistake leaving your mother and I had no clue about you." I said wishing I could go back in time and change everything.

"Don't be, you're here now and that's all that matters." She starred at the sky.

I was thankful she wasn't the type to hold grudges, I don't know what I'd do if both her and Bella didn't even want to look at me.

"I know but I'm still disgusted with myself. What I put your mother was unforgivable and I can't imagine what I've put you through." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Yes, what you did was wrong but you thought leaving was the best for her...and it would have been the best for anyone but my mom." She laughed.

"She is something different, you remind me a lot of her." I looked at her brown hair remembering how I used to knot Bella's up.

"I get that a lot." She chuckled.

"What should I know about you?" I asked wanting to get off the topic of Bella.

"I don't know, what do you want to know?" She took a sip of her lemonade.

"How does the whole immortal thing work? You can still drink and eat, I know but what else?" I motioned toward her glass.

"Well it's kind of like being human but with benefits. I still have to sleep and eat but I can skip a night of two of sleeping and I can drink blood if I don't feel like food. I can run fast and have a lot of strength but I can't use it for long periods of time...I can still get injured also." She sighed.

"Incredible." I shook my head, I wished I could trade places with her even if only for a second.

"Is there anything I should know about your personality...things that make you mad or upset?" I starred at her face easily seeing myself in her.

"Well, I can't really pull things off the top of my head. We're just going to have to spend more time together to learn those things." She smiled.

I tried to stay out of her mind but I knew she said that just to make sure we'd have more time together. We continued our talk every second I spent with her just made me love her more and more. It was a weird feeling, the love I felt toward here was like nothing else I had ever felt. She was the most amazing person I had ever met, Bella did a good job raising her.

Jake walked out glaring at me still. "Can I talk to Edward for a minute or two?" He asked.

I glanced down at my watch thinking Renesmee and I were only talking for ten minutes or so but we had been talking for over an hour.

"Of course." She stood up.

I noticed how she got a gleam in her eye when Jake came out, it was the gleam Bella used to get right before I kissed her, the gleam I might never see again. Jake had a gleam in his eye too but it was different then Renesmee's, his was more serious.

He watched Renesmee enter the house and sighed as he turned around to face me.

"I would tell you to go die and burn in hell, but I haven't seen Renesmee this happy since...well, ever. So for her benefit I'll refrain from ripping your head off." He muttered under his breath.

"I don't blame you, I should have never left. I didn't know about Renesmee either...I should have never done what I did with Bella. I screwed up and I hate myself for it." I put my head in my hands and wished life had an undo button.

"You hurt both Bella and Renesmee, I understand that you thought you were doing the right thing but leaving her with no way to contact you if something went wrong, now that you had to know was wrong. Especially with your friends Victoria and Laurent out to kill her." He spat his voice still cold.

"Wait. What?" I said in shock.

"Victoria wanted revenge on you for killing James and she wanted you to suffer the same way she had, a mate for a mate if you get what I'm saying." He replayed the whole scene in this mind. How Bella was heart broken and went wondering in the woods alone, how he sensed vampires off in the distance and then ripped Laurent's head off before he could kill Bella. He then thought about how Victoria had formed an army with one goal, to kill Bella.

He showed me how the vampires were blood-lust and how the werewolves cleverly plotted against them killing each and everyone one of them saving Victoria for last. How when she was just steps away away from reaching Bella Jake violently attacked and killed her.

Then he showed me how the third week after I had left Bella had gained a tremendous 15 pounds. He showed me how within two months Bella had discovered she was pregnant, researched what would happen when she had the baby and then delivered Renesmee.

I stood there breathless. How could I have done that to Bella? No wonder she hated me. I screwed everything up. **  
><strong>


	6. Fogivness and Love

**A/N Here it is! This chapter is my favorite so far! Tell me if you like it! Four more days and I get out of school 3 Wish me luck on the exams tomorrow and PLEASE REVIEW ! **

_"so why did you leave me so speechless?_

_I cant believe you let it get to your head._

_I don't want to give this love up,_

_but I cant forget the things you said. _

_Speechless-Justin Bieber_

**BPOV-**

I starred out the window at Jake and Edward. I didn't want to be hurt again but when I think about all the times he made me laugh or smile I just know it can't end this way. I slid down my wall and just sat there lifeless against it. What if he really didn't love me anymore? Then I'd be putting my heart on the line for absolutely nothing. I put my head in between my knees and Renesmee walked in.

"Hey, I brought you some lemonade." She smiled weakly sitting down next to me.

"Thanks." I said taking a sip of it.

"Cheer up. Everything will work out eventually." She pushed the hair out of my face. Renesmee and I had a weird relationship. I was her mother but we were more like sisters. One day I'm taking care of her and the next she was taking care of me.

"I know I just didn't expect to see him again...ever." I sighed.

"You had to know we were going to cross paths with them at some point, we're vampires we live forever." She toyed with her phone lost in her own thoughts.

"I know, I just don't know what to do. I never got over him but he got over me and I'm not sure if I can handle just being friends." I played with the fray in my jeans.

"I think he still loves you, he's just worried you're not going to forgive him. The only way you can know for sure is by talking to him, you guys need to rebuild your relationship and just start all over." She glanced out the window.

"I know, I just don't want to get back to where we were and see him leave again... I can't go through that again." I shook my head.

"He's not going to leave unless we tell him to, he made that clear and even if he did Jake and I would go find him and make him regret it." She laughed.

"I guess you're right." I smiled.

"Now get off the floor and get downstairs." She said pulling me up.

We sat on the couch watching The Last Song as Jake and Edward talked outside. When they walked in I felt myself tense up. Renesmee conveniently disappeared somewhere with Jacob.

"Nice place you got." Edward said filling in the awkward silence.

"Thank you." I said looking him straight in the eye for the first time. I

"You did a good job raising Renesmee you know, it must have been hard." He said his eyes fixed on my face.

"It had it's challenges in the beginning but the pack helped out a lot and she grew up so fast half the time I think she's raising me anymore." I thought about upstairs earlier.

"I didn't think the pack would want anything to do with you two after you changed but thankfully they did. I'm really thankful that Jacob stuck with you two all these years and helped you out." He still starred at my face.

"I don't think he could leave us, that boy can't go two days without Renesmee. Her and I went on a vacation to Hawaii once and Billy told me he was an absolute mess until we got back." I chuckled.

"You know how love is." He sighed.

I looked up in his eyes and we just starred at each other.

"We really need to talk." He whispered.

"I know." I looked away for a second but eventually looked right back into his eyes.

"I've missed you so much." He said so quietly it was barley audible.

"I've missed you to." I choked out.

His phone rang and he read a text message before sighing and putting it back in his pocket.

"My family wants to know where I'm at, I think you and Renesmee block Alice's vision." He chuckled nothing annoyed Alice more than having her vision blocked.

"You can go if you want, I'll see you around." I said secretly hoping he'd stay.

"I don't want to go. I know this might sound pushy but I don't want to leave you right now, we've spent too much time apart." He said taking a step toward me.

I looked up in his eyes and I knew what I was doing was wrong but I couldn't help myself. I leaned in and kissed him. He put his hand on my cheek and I put mine on his chest.

He pulled away and looked at me. "I'm so sorry Bella, I should have never left you out in the cold like that with no way to contact me."

"Shh." I said leaning in to kiss him were lost in each other until his phone rang once again.

He refused to pull away put I put my hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"You're family needs to know you're alive." I laughed.

He pulled out my his phone and handed it to me. "Would you like to answer it?" He asked.

"Who is it?" I asked remembering how Rosalie just wanted me to drop dead.

"Esme." He smiled.

I grabbed the hand from his phone. "Hello." I smiled.

"Hello, who's this?" She asked.

"Bella." I smiled at Edward.

There was a slight pause. "BELLA? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Hi Esme." I chuckled.

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER TO THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" She practically screamed she was so excited.

"Okay, see you in a couple minutes." I laughed.

"Kay!" She said hanging up.

I smiled and looked at Edward. I just wanted to capture this moment and save it forever, for once in a long time everything felt perfect.

He grabbed my hand and walked me to the front door. "Should we bring Renesmee?" He asked.

"Renesmee, Jacob!" I yelled upstairs.

"Yeah." She said walking down the stairs smiling at the sight of us holding hands with Jacob close behind her.

"We'd like to know if you want to meet the rest of your family tonight. You don't have too, I know it could be...overwhelming but if you want to go you can." Edward said squeezing my hand.

"If Jake can come." She said looking at him.

"Of Course." I smiled.

**Emmett POV-**

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER TO THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" I heard Esme scream into the phone as I walked into the house, everyone else was still hunting.

"What did Edward do now?" I asked when she hung up.

"BELLA'S HERE!" She smiled.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"YEAH!" She said hugging me.

"How old is she now 38?" I asked.

"I think so." She smiled.

We anxiously sat on the window pane anxiously looking for Bella to drive out and I was going "Stare, stare, stare stare." But after five minutes Esme told me to shut up.

I saw the car door open and I flew out the door practically ripping Bella out of the car spinning her around. I took a look at her and she was young still but she still had a heartbeat. I looked in the car and there was a girl that looked like Bella...and Edward and Jacob was there too. What the hell was going on?


	7. Not Everything Can Be Perfect

**A/N I am now officially a free women! That is until my online courses start up. Hope you like this chapter please comment. Am I rushing the story too much? Sorry, new writer and I don't want to let you guys down :/**

_"You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day."_

_Tell Me Why, Taylor Swift._

"Bella!" Emmett screamed.

"Emmett!" I laughed.

"Why are you young...and alive?" He put me down and touched my face to make sure there wasn't some kind of mask or anything.

He put me down and looked at Renesmee and Jacob.

"Alright why's the mutt here and who's that chick with the same heartbeat as you?" Edward glared at Jacob as he got out of the car.

"Emmett, manners!" Esme warned.

"Sorry, but seriously who are you?" Emmett asked Renesmee.

She nervously looked at Edward then Jacob, Jake held her hand.

"Emmett, I'd like you too meet my daughter." Edward sighed shaking his head.

"Haha! Funny, but I'm the one who gets to make the jokes around here. Seriously who is she?" He asked.

"When you guys left I was carrying Edward's child, it transformed me into a vampire...well halfway and she came out half vampire also." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Bella that must have been horrible to have to go through on your own" She whispered so I was the only one who could hear and hugged me.

"You'll have to excuse my son's lack of manners he isn't that bad once you get to know him, I'm Esme and you are?" Esme said walking up to her.

"Renesmee." She smiled.

Esme turned around and smiled at me hearing the "Esme" in Renesmee's name.

"I'm sorry about that, I'm Emmett." He said going right in for a hug Renesmee just laughed.

"So uh, why are you here?" Emmett asked Jacob.

"Emmett, not now, the rest of the family should be here soon. They'll be so happy to hear you're back Bella and I'm sure they'll be equally happy to find out we have an addition to the family." Esme said.

Renesmee just stood there smiling not knowing what to say.

"Is it alright if we talk alone?" Esme asked Renesmee.

She smiled and nodded. They walked off into the woods.

"Alright mutt what's up between you and my niece?" He asked.

"I imprinted on her." He said coldly.

"How could you let him date MY niece?' Emmett could've punched him.

"Emmett, calm down. He's taken care of Renesmee and I over the years and I know he won't do anything to hurt her." I sighed.  
>"What do you think about this?" He turned to Edward.<p>

"Well I didn't like it at first but then I talked to Jacob and I don't know what Bella would've done all these years without him so, I'm okay with it." Edward leaned against his car.

"Traitors." Emmett muttered

It was then that Carlisle, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie walked up.

They walked up and looked at me.

"You look a lot like..."

"Bella?" I interrupted Alice.

"Is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah." I was all I managed to get out before she practically knocked me to the ground hugging me.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this! Why are you still young looking?" She asked as everyone else gave me hug.

"I'm half vampire I guess you could say." I smiled.

"How are you _half_ vampire?" Carlisle asked.

I looked at Edward and he smiled.

"Well when you guys...left I was carrying Edwards child and when I delivered her it caused me to transform into a vampire well halfway at-least." I shrugged.

Edward held my hand and I looked at him, what I would give to be alone with him right now.

"That's impossible." Carlisle shook his head.

"That's what we all thought, if you'd like to meet her she's off with Esme right now but I can call her if you want." I offered.

"No, no I don't want to steal her away from Esme but what do you mean by _half _vampire?" Carlisle asked his face covered in curiosity and confusion.

"Well I have extra strength and speed but I have to use it sparingly, I can't run around hunting for hours and I have to sleep but I can skip a night or two. As for the blood I can either base my diet off that or base it off of human food." I once again explained.

I smiled as Carlisle just stood there speechless. I glanced over at Rosalie and her face was covered in jealously and I remembered how all she wanted was to have a child of her own.

"Amazing.'' Carlisle whispered.

**RPOV-**

"I am truly sorry we had to meet like this, if it was up to me we would've stayed in Fork's with your mother but we had to respect Edward's wishes." My grandma frowned.

"Don't be, it's better now then never. I understand why you guys left also, I don't hold it against you." I smiled. I was just so happy I was standing here...in Forks...with my grandmother!

"Thank you, I know it must have been hard on both of you not having your family around to help out." Esme found a big rock and we sat on it.

"It wasn't too bad. Yeah there were times when mom and I wished you guys were around but we were always there for each other, shes more like a sister then a mother. Jake was also a big help he's been there for us every step of the way." I said thinking back to when I ran away from home and how he pulled an all-niter looking for me.

"I'm thankful you guys had him around and you two are dating now correct?" Esme asked me.

"Yeah." I mumbled starring at the grass worried that this might anger her.

Esme's phone rang and she smiled. "How would you like to go meet the rest of your family?"

**JPOV-**

I just wanted to see Renesmee. I stood there expressionless in the middle of all the Cullens. They were all critical over Nessie and I's relationship but they don't any say in our relationship, they weren't here for the last 20 years.

I sighed when I saw her and Esme walking out from the woods, Gosh she's beautiful.

She walked up to be and I couldn't help but smile she grabbed my hand.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is Rosalie, Alice and Jasper." He introduced everyone.

"Hi, I'm Renesmee." She shook all of their hands with her free hand.

"You look a lot like your father." Carlisle observed.

She just smiled.

I got a lot of dirty looks since I was holding Renesmee's hand, I was just thankful Edward approved even though his opinion really doesn't matter either since he's the one who left Bella knocked up in the first place. I remembered that he could read my mind and apologized silently.

I stood there barley talking for four hours, I just wanted to go home and be with Renesmee. I knew that this was her family and she needed to be here with them though. I stood by her side the whole night when finally at midnight Renesmee could barely keep her eyes open and decided it was time to go.

I got my truck from the reservation and drove her home, Edward and Bella went off somewhere to talk.

"What'd you think of the Cullens?" I asked her.

"It's hard to describe, they're my family so of course I like them and they're nice and all I just can't put how I feel into words." She mumbled putting her head on my shoulder.

When I pulled up into the driveway I carried her up to her bedroom. I set her down on her bed kissed her on her forehead, I went to leave put she held onto my arm

"I gotta go Ness, you need your sleep." I whispered trying to gently push her away.

"Can you stay just for tonight?" She asked.

"Ness...I don't know." I sighed.

"Come on, we're not going to do anything I just don't want you to leave." She begged.

"Renesmee still, that's not exactly sometime to be taken lightly and what would your mother think? Even if we don't do anything still..." I trailed off.

"Jake we've been together for four years, I'm twenty years old, you're technically what 38 now? There's nothing wrong with you sleeping here." She said pushed

"I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed her lips lightly.

"Don't go" She held onto my shirt.

I leaned over her and looked her in the eyes. "Renesmee I'll be here tomorrow and every day after that."

Don't get me wrong I wanted to be with Renesmee but there was one thing holding me back. I hadn't told her yet but my father was in bad condition and he was on the verge of being hospitalized. I didn't want to tell her because with meeting her family and everything going on in her life she didn't need anything else to worry about.

"It's not the same, will you please stay with me just for tonight?" She begged.

"Alright." I gave in, looking into her eyes was a mistake. I glanced at my phone and there were no messages so I assumed everything as alright with Billy.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed me.

**RPOV-**

Normally when girls finally convince their boyfriends to spend the night they try and find the skimpiest pajamas they have and try to seduce their boyfriends...well that's not me. I threw my hair in a bun and slapped on a T-Shirt and sweatpants the good thing about growing up with your boyfriend is they know the real you and you don't have to worry about how you look around them 24/7.

I wrapped my arms around him and he propped his arm up with one hand and rubbed my arm with his other. I looked up and kissed him I pulled away for a second and looked into his eyes he smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you." He whispered.

I woke up later that night expecting him to be beside me but he was no where to be found. His phone, wallet and clothes were all gone, the feeling of rejection washed over me. What a great ending to my day, thanks Jake.


	8. Life Saver

**A**/N** PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW :D THE FASTER YOU DO THE FASTER I POST.**

_"God I didn't bring her up to watch them lay her down,_

_nearly killed me the day they put her momma in the ground."_

_Brought up that way~Taylor Swift._

**EPOV- **Bella and I laid out under the stars in the meadow, I wanted to pause time and just stay here forever

"I know we said we were going to take this slow but I love you Bella, you don't know how much I've missed saying that." I whispered into her hair.

"I love you too." She smiled looking leaning back against me, I wrapped my arms around her and toyed with her bracelet.

I don't think it was possible for us to take things slow, we couldn't hide how we felt about each other.

She fell asleep and I carried her to her house, laid her down in bed and ran into Jacob on my way out.

"What are you doing here so late?" I asked glancing at the clock it was 3 A.M.

"I was uh, spending the night with Renesmee, we weren't doing anything but I just got a call from the pack." His face was pale.

His sister Rebecca had been in an four-wheeler accident and she was fading fast.

"I'll call Carlisle, don't leave yet you're shaking and I don't need you in a car accident."

**RPOV-**

The feeling of rejection soon disappeared however. I heard Jake and Edward's voice downstairs and they sounded panicked, I rushed downstairs and found Jake leaning against the wall and Edward on the phone.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"My sister was in an accident." Jake choked out.

I gasped and hugged him he weakly hugged me back.

"Carlisle's heading over there right now, Nessie can you drive Jake to the reservation?" Dad asked.

I nodded and grabbed my keys. Jake followed me out to my car and I held hand as I was driving.

"I can't loose her Ness." He whispered so lightly I could barely make out his words.

"Everything's going to be okay, Carlisle's probably already there by now." I reassured him.

He rushed out of the car as soon as I pulled up. I slowly walked up to the house and hugged Billy when I saw him.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's better. Carlisle's trying to get blood in her as fast as he can but she lost a lot." He starred off into the distant. Thankfully I was half vampire because I could smell the blood from here and I knew that I wouldn't be able to just stand here if I was full vampire.

"I'm sure she's going to be fine, how did it happen?" I asked.

"She was on the back of the four wheeler with her friend and her friend decided to show off to some college boys by swerving but instead she lost control...her friend died instantly." He trailed off.

**JPOV-**

I walked into the room and my knee's went weak, her face was covered in scratches and bruises and her arm was visibly broken.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know yet." Carlisle glanced up at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Can I do anything?" He asked.

"No, not yet." He shook his head.

I kneeled down at her bedside and held her hand and silently prayed.

30 minutes passed but it had felt like 30 days when Carlisle finally announced that she'd be okay. He said the she'd have to be on bed rest for at least a week and had to wear a cast on her arm for at least three.

I sighed a sigh of relief and walked out of the room so others could go see her.

Renesmee was sitting on the couch and I went over and sat next to her thankful she was here.

"She's going to be alright." I smiled.

"I told you she would be." She kissed my forehead.

I felt bad because she could barely keep her eyes open.

"You look tired." I said brushing the hair out of her face.

"I'm okay." She lied.

"I can tell you're tired." I said.

"So what if I am? It doesn't matter, your sister's more important." She mumbled.

"Nessie she's okay, she hasn't woken up yet go to sleep." I argued.

"No." She refused.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her pulling her close. I could tell she was struggling to stay awake.

"Want to go get coffee? Carlisle said Rebecca shouldn't wake up for another hour." I played with her curls.

"Sure." She said. I helped her off the couch and put my hand on the small of her back and led her out to the car.

I opened the passenger door for her and then hopped in the drivers seat. I decided to go to Starbucks it was only 5 minutes away in case something happened.

"You sure you don't want to go home Ness? You really don't have to do this." I said even though I wanted her here with me.

"I know but I want to." She leaned against the car window.

We walked into Starbucks and she sat down at a table while I ordered our coffee. The jerk behind the counter wouldn't stop starring at Renesmee if it wasn't for the circumstances I would've told him off.

**Carlisle POV**

"Thank you for everything I don't know what I would've done if I lost her." Billy said to me.

"No problem if you ever need me I'm just a call away." I sighed it's been a long night.

"Thank you and the same with us, I was hoping we could put the past behind us and maybe become friends." Billy said uneasily.

"I'd like that and I know it'd make things easier on Renesmee and Jacob." I said wondering how a werewolf imprinted on a half vampire.

"Yeah..." Billy agreed.

"Anyway Rebecca might not remember what happened when she wakes up she had a slight concussion and I've given her some pain medication but she may need more when she wakes up." I glanced back toward her room.

"How much pain do you think she'll be in." Billy asked.

"Considering she has severe bruising all over her body as well as a broken rib and arm I'd say a pretty good amount but I'll do the best I can to numb the pain." I said feeling sorry for her.

Billy nodded I knew he was worried about her.

**RPOV-**

The only energy I had was from drinking this cup of coffee. Jake and I were driving back to his both of us exhausted. He pulled up into his driveway and sighed there were too many people here, too much noise.

"I'm going to go check on her then I'll take you home." He sighed.

I didn't object I was tired as heck. I followed Jake into the room to see her and wanted to cry, she was beat up...bad. She was awake now and smiled when she saw us.

"Well if it isn't the two lovebirds." She whispered.

Jake laughed and kissed her forehead.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Okay, I am never going on a four-wheeler again though." She chuckled.

I don't know how she managed to laugh when she was so...so broken.

We talked for about five minutes before Carlisle kicked us out and I decided it was time to leave.

I said goodbye to her and then hopped in Jake's car.

"Are you staying there tonight?" I asked him.

"No, I'm going to go to my house. Do you want to go home or stay at my place?" He asked.

"Whichever will get me in bed quicker" I said taking another sip of my coffee but it was useless I could have died I was so tired.

He pulled up into his driveway and carried me out of the car.

"This isn't necessary." I laughed.

"Yes it is." He kissed me lightly on the lips and I sighed.

We were still in my pajamas so we just hopped right into bed.

"You do know how much I love you right? I couldn't of asked for a better girlfriend." He stroked my forehead.

"I know and I couldn't of asked for a better boyfriend." I kissed him.

I don't know how we managed to find the energy but we just laid there kissing for I don't know how long.

**EPOV**

I watched Bella sleep and realized how much I've missed that. She was so peaceful when she slept, she looked like an angel.

"I thought you were going home?" She woke up and smiled

"I was but something happened last night." I frowned.

"What?" She asked warily.

"Jacob's sister Rebecca was in an accident she's okay now but she wasn't too good last night." I rubbed her palm with my thumb.

"That's horrible, what happened?" She sat up.

"Her friend was acting dumb on a four-wheeler. I called Carlisle and he managed to save her and Renesmee drove Jake down to the reservation she didn't come home last night but I figured she just went home with Jake." I said kind of pissed at that.

"Really? I don't think they've ever...slept together before." Bella bit her lip.

"Well he was sleeping here last night." I revealed to her.

"What? She didn't even ask me first? I guess better now then four years ago when they first started dating..." She trailed off.

"I don't think they did anything, I think they just wanted to be together that's all. Besides, it's their descion and I'm surprized they're not married yet." I said thinking about how I would've gotten engaged to Bella if I hadn't left.

"Still...I don't like this, she grew up way too fast." Bella shook her head.

"I know, I wish I would've been there to see her grow up." I sighed.

**JPOV**

I woke up the next morning and the first thing that I did was call and make sure Rebecca was okay. Billy said she hadn't woken up yet but he has a feeling she's going to need some pain medication when she woke up. I then went back to bed and waited for Nessie to wake up.

I sat there gently rubbing her forehead and starring at her. She was so perfect I couldn't find a single flaw in either her looks or personality. I thought about the last four years of my life with her every second of everyday has been just simply amazing. I knew she was who I wanted to be with for the rest of my life and I knew she loved me so I decided it was time to go ring shopping.


	9. First Step Until Forever

**A/N I hope you like this chapter! Just so you know I don't intend on this story become a R/J story. I might make an addition to this story later on once it's finished about Nessie and Jake's marriage but for now they're they're just going to stay engaged. I have a lot in plan for this story and now that Nessie and Jake are engaged I'll start to focus more on Edward and Bella's relationship. PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE :D**

_"A few years ago when coming around, we were sitting at our favorite spot in town _

_and you looked at me and got down on one knee._"

~_Oh My My My, Taylor Swift._

**Edward POV-**

Bella woke up the next morning and wasn't feeling too good. Apparently half vampires could still get sick, Carlisle said it might be from all the stress she's been under from our return. She acted normal and tried her best to hide it but I knew she felt like crap.

"Go back to bed." I said as she started heading toward the bathroom to get dressed.

"No, I promised Esme I'd visit her." Bella argued.

"Bella, she'd understand. She knows you're not feeling well now get back in bed this instant." I demanded.

"No." She groaned.

"You do know you don't have to please everyone right?" I stood up and grabbed her hand throwing the clothes aside.

"I know it's just..." She trailed off.

"It's just what?" I asked grabbing her other hand.

"I don't know..." I she looked away.

I tilted her chin up and kissed her then picked he up and laid her down n the bed.

"Fine I won't go...Dad." She joked. I leaned in and kissed her again she blushed, I would never get tired of that.

"Can I at least go make myself breakfast." She asked.

"Only because I don't know how to cook." I said following her out into the kitchen.

She got the milk out of the fridge and grabbed a box of Lucky Charms and poured it into a bowl.

"Well I could have done that." I said as she sat down across from me at the table.

"I know." She smirked.

There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. I read his mind before he even set foot into the house and I was decided on whether I was happy or mad about what he was thinking.

**Bella POV-**

I think I had the worst head-ache in the history of head-aches, I tried my best to hide it though.

The doorbell rang and Edward got up to answer it, it was Jake.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I kinda wanted to ask you guys something." He said nervously.

Was something wrong with Renesmee? Why wasn't she here?

"Renesmee and I have been together for a while and well, I was wondering if I could have your permission to marry her." He looked down at the floor.

"Of course." Edward nodded.

"Welcome to the family." I smiled.

"Thank you." He replied.

"When did you decide you wanted to marry her?" I asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about the past few years last night and just decided it was time." He shrugged.

"She's going to be so excited, do you have the ring yet?" I asked.

He pulled out a black box and opened it to reveal a white-gold ring with a diamond studded band and a heart shaped diamond.

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

It was a bitter-sweet feeling knowing that Renesmee was getting engaged. I was happy for her but I still wished I had a little girl around sometimes.

Jacob didn't stay long and when he left the shock that our daughter was getting married sunk in. We both stood there speechless, both not knowing what to say.

"Alice is going to be excited." He broke the silence.

"She's probably going to drive Renesmee insane." I laughed.

"I don't know it's probably going to be more of Alice's wedding then anything." Edward smiled.

"I'm sure Renesmee will love it no matter what, she doesn't like planning things too much anyway." I chuckled.

Edward bent down and kissed me.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." I responded.

**Renesmee POV-**

I woke the next morning...or should I say day at 2:30. I looked over and Jake wasn't there but instead there was a note.

"Good morning love, I went to go check on Rebecca meet me at La Bush beach at 6. Love, Jacob." It read. I put the note down and went to go get some lunch. I would've just made it myself but I felt weird taking Jake's food even though he told me I could eat something.

I drove to Nature's Tables and had the soup and sandwich then decided to go visit the Cullens.

"Hey." Esme smiled opening the door before I could even knock.

"Hey." I gave her a hug.

"How's Jake holding up?" She asked.

"He was pretty upset last night but he was better when he found out Rebecca was okay, I haven't seen him yet today." I said.

"Well if it isn't my favorite niece." Emmett said giving me a bear hug.

"Emmett she's your only niece." Rosaile pushed him aside and gave me a hug also.

"Which would make her my favorite neice and me her favorite uncle." Emmett glared at Jasper.

"Yeah right, she likes me better don't you Ness?" Jasper put his arm around Alice.

"I am not in the middle of this." I laughed.

"You want to hit up the mall tonight?" Alice asked.

"I already have plans with Jake, how about tomorrow?" I asked.

"You mean the mutt." Emmett muttered.

"Emmett hush, and that sounds good." Alice smiled.

I stayed there for a little while before deciding to go home and get ready for tonight. Edward and Bella weren't there so I had the house to myself.

I looked at the time, I still had an hour left. I glanced at my curling iron and debated on whether I should curl my hair tonight or not, I decided to. When I was all done with my hair and makeup I put on my white Abrecrombie top with flowers sewn on it and a pair of black American Eagle shorts.

**JPOV-**

I paced back and forth in my apartment what if she said no? I mean we don't live together what if she doesn't think we're ready. What if she said no and broke up with me...oh gosh I don't know what I'd do if she broke up with me.

I looked at the clock and it was time to leave...in no way was I ready for this. I put the box in my pants pocket and hopped into my truck before I could over-think this anymore.

I drove slowly down the road and tried to relax but it was impossible. I parked my car and walked to Renesmee and I's favorite spot. She was already there and I ran up to her and hugged her and span her around. When I saw her it was like all of my worries disappeared.

"You seem happy." She laughed as I put her down.

"I am happy." I grinned holding her hand.

"How's Rebecca?" She asked.

"Good but I don't want to talk about that right now, tonight I just want it to be about you and me." I looked into her eyes.

"Okay." She blushed.

We took a walk along the shore hand in hand and came across an abandoned canoe and paddle.

"Should we test it out?" She asked.

"I don't know, is there something wrong with it?" I asked.

"It looks alright to me." She kicked it and shrugged.

I turned it over and put it in the water.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"As long as you get in first she laughed.

I did and thankfully the canoe didn't sink, I grabbed her hand as she climbed in with me.

"Do you have any idea on how to work this?" I asked looking at the paddle.

"No." She laughed picking up the other one.

We aimlessly started moving the canoe but we just kept going in circles both of us laughing.

There was a slash to my right and Renesmee screamed. A fish had jumped into the canoe and was flopping around.

I almost cried I was laughing so hard, Renesmee was too but she making sure she kept her distance from that fish. I picked it up and faked-threw it at her.  
>"No!" She choked out.<p>

It slipped out of my hands and landed on my leg.

"Ew!" Renesmee screeched as I picked it up and threw it into the water.

We both looked at each other for a second and started bursting out laughing and the canoe tipped and water splashed up and hit us. We both jumped but stopped as soon as the canoe tipped even more.

"That was horrible." She laughed.

"You didn't have to pick up the fish!" I smiled.

"You know you liked it!" She giggled.

**BPOV- **

Jake and I got off the canoe and he grabbed a blanket and tried to lay it down on the sand but it flew back and hit his face.

I laughed and grabbed one of the ends helping him out.  
>He had brought hot-dogs for us and I sat between his legs as we roasted them. There was something about this night that just seemed...perfect.<p>

I leaned back into his chest and he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"For what?" He asked.

"Tonight, everything." I looked into his brown eyes.

"You don't have to thank me." He put his head on shoulder.

I looked up and kissed him, he pulled away and looked straight into my eyes.

"I love you Renesmee." He said in a serious tone so serious he had me worried there for a second.

"I love you too." I said uneasily

"You're sweet, funny and beautiful. You make me laugh and know how to make me feel better when I'm feeling down. Seeing you...it's the highlight of my day and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Renesmee Carlie Cullen will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring and I was in complete shock. I didn't know what to say.

"Yes, yes." I nodded.

His flashed his bright white smile and kissed me. I leaned back into his chest and sighed; I don't know how life could get any better then this.

I looked at the ring and I couldn't have asked for a more beautiful one.

"Do you like it?" He grinned.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I shook my head in disbelief that this was actually happening to me.

We laid out on the blanket starring up at the moon, he pulled out a bottle of sparkling grape juice since I don't drink, he poured us both a glass and smiled.

"Here's to a happy life together forever." He toasted.

We laid back down and he chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't move." He smiled.

He reached back to my hair and showed me a sand-crab.

"Was that in my hair!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah." He laughed throwing it gently away from us.

"What is up with this night?" I laughed sitting up ad brushing through my hair.


	10. SORRY: AN

**A/N SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED. Once summer came along things got crazy for me! I promise there will be another chapter up tonight! So sorry to have disappointed any of you:/ I just have a lot of personal issues going on right now and I needed to get them all sorted out before I updated. Hope I haven't lost any fans over this/3  
><strong>


	11. Giving In

**A/N THIS CHAPTER IS SO LATE! /3 I've had so much going on. I had an amazing vacation where I found the college of my dreams (FLAGLER COLLEGE), my moms been making me apply for scholarships, and I've had online courses I needed to complete assignments for. Wanna know something funny too? I'm only a freshman -.- anyway THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP WITHIN A COUPLE HOURS OR TOMORROW MORNING. I AM FORCING MYSELF TO WRITE and sorry that this is so short/33**

_Love or something ignites in my viens_

_and I hope that it never fades, white houses._

_White houses, Vanessa Carlton_

**Bella POV-**

Edward and I laid on the couch watching The Fall which was the weirdest movie in the history of movies. One second a Muslim girls getting kidnapped, then there's a random dude who shoots an innocent monkey and it's all a fairy tale that this guy is making up in order to entertain a 7 year old girl...like seriously what's the heck? It was like a Lady Gaga music video, it made you feel as if you should look away but you just couldn't stop watching it.

"I've never been more confused in my life." Edward starred at the T.V.

"Me either." I laughed.

"Do you think Renesmee's coming home tonight?" He asked.

"I'm not sure what she'll do, she might stop by to tell us but I don't know." I sighed.

He looked down at me and kissed me, I put my hand on his chest.

"Promise me something." I said pulling away for a second.

"Anything." He kissed me again before responding.

"Promise me that if something ever happens again that we'll stay friends because it'd hurt too much to loose this again." I looked into his golden eyes and watched him tense up as I said this.

"Bella, nothing will ever come between us again we love each other and that's all that matters." He reassured me in a serious tone, rubbing my cheek.

"Promise." I pushed.

"Promise." He kissed my forehead.

We heard the door open and shifted away from each other just like we used to do whenever my father got home.

"Hey." Renesmee said nonchalantly.

"Hey, long-time no see." I smiled.

"Sorry, everything was just so hectic and I was so tired I guess I kinda forgot to call." She innocently smiled.

"It's alright, you're twenty years old and I knew you were safe." I said waiting for her to tell us the big news.

"I was more than safe... I actually have something to tell you guys, Jake and I are getting married!" She was practically glowing you could tell just by looking at her that she was happy.

"I heard, congratz." I smiled hugging her.

"Thanks, how did you guys know?" She asked.

"He dropped by earlier to get permission." Edward explained also giving her a hug.

Renesmee stood there smiling.

"You can go, it's late anyway." Edward responded to her thoughts and I stood there frustrated that I couldn't read minds like him.

"Is it alright if I go back to Jake's." She turned to face me.

"You're engaged you don't have to ask. Have fun...but not too much fun." I smirked.

"Mom." She gave me a dirty look.

Edward and I both laughed. It was hard watching her go, it was like watching half of my life walk away.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked as we laid in bed.

"Just about how I'm happy for Renesmee, that's all." I smiled weakly.

"I'm happy for her too, I have a question though." He stated.

"And that is." I propped my head up on my hand.

"Are you happy?" He asked looking into my eyes as if they would give him an answer.

"Honestly I don't think I could get any happier. Sure I'm sad to see Renesmee grow up but she needs to live her life and we need to live ours." I responded

He smiled then kissed me.

"How about you?" I looked him in the eyes.

"Considering that I'm here with you, I'm the happiest man alive." He toyed with my hair.

I couldn't help but smile. It was moments like these, these simple little moments that made all the heartbreak and pain worth-while. Our past no longer mattered we could finally just be together and that right there made me forget all the pain I had dealt with when he was gone.

**EPOV-**

I was slightly jealous of Jacob right now, I wish Bella and I were engaged but we promised to take things slow and I didn't want to ruin things.

"Go to sleep." I whispered, I could tell she was tired.

"I don't want to, I want to stay up with you." She complained.

"Bella, I'll be here when you wake up just go to sleep." I argued.

"I know but I hate that you have to sit there in silence watching me sleep all night." She explained.

"I don't, I love watching you sleep it...fascinates me." I said thinking back to when I used to sneak into her room at night and just stood there watching her sleep for hours.

"I don't know why sleeps kinda boring." She smiled.

"Go for a few decades without it and see how boring it seems then, now go to sleep." I pushed.

"I'm not tired." She said yawning almost immediately after saying that.

"Sure." I chuckled as she put her head on my chest. I sat there gently rubbing her forehead until she fell asleep.

My phone lit up with a text message from Esme.

"Come home soon and bring Bella and Renesmee, we miss you." It read.

I smiled ,I'll go over there tomorrow I thought.

**RPOV-**

I couldn't get to Jake's house fast enough. I pulled into the driveway after what seemed to be like 5 hours.

"Hey soon-to-be Mrs. Black." He grinned.

"Nice." I chuckled.

He grabbed my hand and led me back into his bedroom.

"What's this?" I asked referring to the scattered rose petals and chocolate covered strawberries.

"Just another surprise." He said feeding me a strawberry.

He bent down and kissed me and I put my arms around his neck, gosh did I love this boy. We stood there for a couple of minutes just kissing when he did something totally unexpected. He slowly started to push the waistband of my pants down and I jumped back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I just stood there not knowing how to take this in, I couldn't do this now...we weren't married.

"Nessie?" He whispered into my neck putting his hands right back where they were.

"Jake, I can't do this." I pulled away.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because I'm not ready for this?" I stated.

"Are you sure you're ready to be engaged then?" He asked toying the the ring on my finger.

He wouldn't call off the engagement over this would he? Well every other guy I dated dumped me for this reason... I couldn't loose Jake though, I loved him too much. It wouldn't be so wrong since we're engaged though...but I don't think I'm ready. A million thoughts ran through my mind and before Jake had the chance to leave me I gave in. I knew it was wrong but I gave in.


	12. Just a break

**A/N You'll either love or hate this chapter(: I can't say too much at the beginning so...Imma have to save this for the end of the chapter now READ! OH! and please excuse any spelling errors my spell check isn't working:( and it's like one so I really don't care about spelling right now.**

_"You said you needed a little time for my mistakes."_

_That should be me, Justin Bieber. _

**BPOV- **

I sat there laughing as Edward tried to make an omlet. He was burning both the food and my pan. I got up and turned the oven off laughing.

"How about we just go hunting instead? Then we could both eat." I suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Edwards smiled kissing me.

I felt like a teenager again, head over heels for him...well I physically still was one.

I heard the door open and Renesmee walked in.

"Hey." She said smiling.

I expected her to be in an excited mood still but she didn't look too happy and I could tell she was forcing herself to smile.

"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"No." She shook her head.

She was lying, whenever she responded with one word she was lying.

"Why are you blocking your thoughts?" Edward asked.

"I've just got a lot on my mind right now but nothings wrong, I promise." She smiled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive, I just dropped by to pick up my bathing suit, Claire and I are going to hang out on the beach." She said.

"Tell her I said hi, I haven't seen her in a long time." I replied.

"Okay." She said walking upstairs.

"I hope she's okay." I whispered to Edward.

"Me too, she isn't letting her gaurd down she keeps singing some song in her head over and over." He muttered.

She came back downstairs and said goodbye before leaving again.

I missed her, I wasn't used to not being around her for so long and I was worried about her. What did she have to hide? 

**EPOV- **

I watched Renesmee leave the house listening to her thoughts to see if she'd let her guard down as she walked away.

"Thank gosh I don't have to keep singing that stupid song in my head, I wonder what Dad would do if he figured out that Jake and I..." And that was all I was able to hear as she drove away. What would she have done with Jake that she didn't want us to know about.

"Her and Jake did something, I don't know what I can't hear her thoughts anymore." I told Bella.

"That's strange I mean the only thing that I can think of that they would do is...sleep together." Both of us looked up at the same time.

"You don't think they'd..." I trailed off.

"I don't know I mean they are engaged but from what I know Renesmee wasn't ready." I leaned against the counter top in shock.

"Which might be why she's upset." Edward said.

"I mean we don't know for sure and she's engaged so there's nothing we can do about it, I just hope she's not effected by it too much."

"If she wasn't ready why would she agree to do it?" I asked.

"Maybe Jake pressured her into doing it and she was scared of loosing him, her past boyfriends broke up with her because she refused." Bella said throwing away my failed attempt at making an omlet.

"Do you think we should go talk to him?" I asked wanting to physically hurt him right now. How could he pressure Renesmee into doing something she didn't want to?  
>"No, that's their buissness but I might bring it up to Renesmee if she continues acting this way." Bella stated.<p>

**RPOV**

Don't get me wrong last night was amazing but I felt so guilty and dirty. I pulled up onto the beach and sighed.

I got out of the car and Claire came up and hugged me.

"Congradulations." She squealed hugging me.

"Thanks." I chuckled.

"You don't sound too happy." She pulled away looking at me.

"It's just I did something I'm not too proud of." I said sitting down next to her on my towell.

"I'm sure it's not that I mean you're a goody two shoes." She joked.

"It isn't that bad it's just that I wasn't ready for it." I said starring off into the distance.

"Well, what'd you do?" She asked.

"I slept with Jake." I put my head in between my knees.

"That's not bad at all, you're engaged but why'd you do it if you weren't ready?" She questioned.

"Jake started to question why I agreed to marry him if I wasn't ready and I was afraid that he'd leave me." I lifted my head up.

"I don't think that Jake has the capability of leaving you, he loves you too much. You have to remember that he's just like any other boy, when he wants something he doesn't think about what he's saying or doing he just does it." She pointed out.

"I know I just didn't have time to think about it and I agreed to it before he could start a fight." I dug my feet in the sand.

"Does he know that you regret doing it?" She asked.

"No, he was still asleep when I left and I didn't leave a note." I said wondering if he was up yet.

"Well you're going to have to tell him how you feel, he'll push for more if you don't." She pointed out.

"I know it's just...I can't loose him." I shook my head.

"Renesmee you won't loose him, he'll understand." She reassured me.

"I hope." I sighed.

**JPOV-**

I woke up expecting to see Renesmee next to me but she wasn't there. I figured she had gotten hungry and gone to the kitchen to make something but she was no where to be found. There was no note either which was odd, did something happen?

I pulled out my phone and texted her.

"Hey, where are you? Is something wrong?" I wrote.

We just got engaged I thought she'd want to be with me today. I sat on my couch blankly starring at the T.V. waiting for a response that never came. We were both supposed to go to Leah's baby shower tonight so I was hoping I'd see her tonight. What if something was wrong? I called Bella to see if she knew where she was.

"Hey, is Renesmee with you?" I asked as soon as she picked up.  
>"She just left why?" She asked.<p>

"I woke up and she wasn't here and she's not responding to my text messages. Is she okay?" I asked.

"She said she was okay but there was something wrong." She stated. What could be wrong?

"Do you know what was wrong?" I asked.

"No, I think I have an idea though." Bella stated.

"And that is?" I responded.

"Edward read into her thoughts and he wasn't able to hear enough but we think it has something to do with...er something you two did." She sighed.

"We havent done anything I mean..._oh._" I said replaying last night in my mind.

"Yeah." She muttered.

"I gotta go." I hung up the phone.

Was Renesmee upset about last night? We were both going to Leah's baby shower tonight so I figured I'd ask her about it later today.

**RPOV-**

I spent the day out on the beach with Claire. I talked with her about how she thinking her and Embry might get engaged soon but I couldn't focus on the conversation I had too much on my mind. Before I knew it we were forced to leave the beach and go to Leah's baby shower. She was having a little girl and I was so happy for her, she was so excited.

We pulled up to Leah's house after stopping by Claire's to get changed. We both wore simple dresses from abrecrombie mine blue, hers pink.

"Hey." I smiled hugging Leah as soon as I saw it, it had been a while since I'd seen her last.

"I see you finally have a ring on your finger." She smiled.

"Yeah." I grinned looking down at it.

"Congradulations." She squealed.

I walked into the house and spotted Jake. I sighed, hopefuly he wasn't mad that I didn't respond to his text message, I needed time to think though.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around it was Quil.

"Longtime no see." He smirked.

"Hey." I smiled giving him a hug.

"You know you really should come visit me more often, I need someone to complain to about your fiancee." He referenced to my ring.  
>I laughed.<p>

"Will do." I said watching as he walked away and scared Claire.

"Hey." I heard Jake from behind me.

I turned around and smiled. "Hey."  
>"I was worried about you today, I woke up and you weren't there." He said.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you I just...I needed time to think about a few things." I explained.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" He asked.

"I know." I smiled as he kissed me on the forehead.

We sat next to each other on the couch holding hands as Leah opened her gifts. I could tell Jacob was starring at me but I didn't look back at him.

Leah got a crib, bouncer, quilt and a bunch of michellanious stuff. When the night ended Jake and I were the last to be leaving both of us dreading the that was conversation ahead of us.

We walked outside and sat out by the lake.

**JPOV-**

I followed her out to the lake and I have to admit I was scared. I didn't know how she was feeling and I was afraid that because of my actions I'd loose her.

"Your mom said she thought something was wrong today?" I brushed the hair away from her face.

"I was just upset about something, that's all." She replied.

"About what?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She starred off into the distance.

"It was obviously something, Nessie you can tell me anything...I won't get mad or be upset with you." I reassured her.

She sighed and leaned back against me.

"What is it?" I whispered into her hair.

"I wasn't ready." She whispered.

"I know, I was wrong to push you into doing it." I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's my fault too but I just don't know what to do now, I think we should take things slow." She breathed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I think it'd be best for the both us if we just took a little break." She looked away from me.

"Nessie, I won't pressure you anymore I promise." I said emotionless. I couldn't believe that this was happening.

"I know but...I need sometime to think.I still love you Jake and I still want to get married one day it's just right now, at this moment I need some time to myself." She said and now I was the one looking away.

"Look at me, Jake nothings going to change between us I just think we both need to but things on pause and take sometime to find ourselves again." She put her hand on my chin and forced me to look at her.

"Nessie, please don't." I choked.

"I'm sorry, this isn't the end Jake you and I both know it it's just I'm an emotional wreck right now and I think if I were with you right now things would just get worse." She now held my hand.

I didn't cry but I was close to it.

She kissed me on the forehead and left.

**A/N Alright, now that you know the end of this chapter I have a few things to say. SOMETHING BIG IS GOING TO HAPPEN...actually two things? AND THIS ISN'T THE END OF NESSIE AND JAKE. Also, you'll be seeing a lot more of Bella and Edward and the family in the next few chapters...oh and one more thing REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. 3333**


	13. Missing You

**A/N Alright so this is about 1/2 the size of the last chapter but it contains just one of the surprises that are going to be in this storyD: I hope you like the surprises I'm not sure how your going to react to the next one but that one comes in the last few chapters;D And thank you for all the story alert and favorite story adds:D I appreciate it! Now it's time to review(: your reviews make my day so please continue to write them. Enjoy.  
><strong>

_"__Even if I fall in love again with someone new_

_it could never be the way I loved you."_**  
><strong>

**Renesmee POV-**

I walked home that night and I cried. I knew it wasn't the end it's just I never expected out relationship to take a turn like this.

"Hey." My mom said as I walked in.

"Is Dad here?" I asked.

"No, he's going on a hunting trip with the rest of the guys." She said.

"Oh." I mouthed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just...Jake and I just broke up." I choked.

My mom didn't say anything she just came over and hugged me while I sobbed. She didn't ask any questions she knew that I just needed to be comforted right now, not questioned.

I just stood there sobbing for a good 15 minutes and when I finally stopped. My mom and I moved to the couch an I threw my legs up over the arm and leaned against her shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He uh...pressured me into doing something I wasn't ready for and before it could ruin anything I told him I needed a break." I said starring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, I know it must be hard on you." My mom stroked my forehead.

I wish I could go back in time to when all I had to worry about was making it home in time to watch Hannah Montana on Disney Channel.

"I just don't know what to do anymore..." I trailed off.

"Don't worry everything will workout." My mom reassured me.

"I'm just so _scared. _What if he moves on? Or what if I move on? If I move on then what's going to happen? He imprinted on me, can he re-imprint or is he just going to be depressed for the rest of his life?" I asked.

"He can re-imprint but don't think about that right now. Right now at this moment you have every intention of getting back together and even if you don't you'll move on." My mom stated.

"I know but I just feel like I created a mess and I don't know how to clean it up." I shook my head.

"Don't forget Jake took part in creating that mess and you are both paying the consequences for it. What you did wasn't bad it was just you did it at the wrong time." She whispered.

"I know... and I honestly wish I would've waited." I turned around so my face was in the couch.

"I know it hurts right now but everything will work out in time." She rubbed my back.

**JPOV-**

"Come one Jake cheer up, she said it wasn't the end she just needs time to think." Jessica, the newest member of the pack said.

"Yeah but there's a million guys lined up to date her, she has every opportunity to move on and fall in love with a guy who won't push her like I did. What happens then? I wait another 18 years to imprint on someone else?" I put my head in my hands.

Renesmee and I were supposed to be moving onto another chapter in our lives together put instead we were pushed back a few chapters and were right back at the beginning.

"I don't know what's going to happen. You two have been together so long I'm surprised she ever asked for a break but whatever happens happens for a reason. If you end up back together then that's perfect but if you don't then you're both are meant to be with someone else." She comforted me.

"Thanks but I don't know if I'll ever find someone like her and I know that's partly the imprint talking but gosh I loved her." I shook my head.

I don't know why I was talking to Jessica about this but somehow it was just easier to talk to her than anyone else she just...understood I guess.

"Don't worry, you don't know how this is going to end yet and even if it doesn't work out it's for the better." She smiled.

"Have you ever had your heart broken?" I asked.

"Yeah uh, my boyfriend and I just broke up for the same reason but I mean I refused to do anything and he broke up with me." She looked off into the distance.

"Why do us guys always ruin things." I shook my head.

"Well, it's just the way you boys." She chuckled.

"I know but I wish it wasn't." I shook my head. Why did I ever do this to Renesmee?

**EPOV-**

"It's alright Mr. Romance you'll get to see Bella in another 23 hours." Emmett joked.

"Haha." I gave him a dirty look.

"Did you ever find out what was wrong with Renesmee?" Jasper asked.

"No, Bella hasn't text-ed me with any news." I sighed, I wanted to be home with Bella and Nessie.

"Probably because Nessie dumped that lousy mutt for pressuring her into ha..."

"Don't say it out-loud." I interrupted Emmett. I really didn't want to think about Nessie's er, private life.

My phone rang and I pulled it out hoping to hear from Bella but it was just Alice.

"What?" I answered it slightly agitated.

"Edward you guys need to come home, now." She stated.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked my mind automatically shifting to Nessie. Did something happen with her.

"The Volturi are on their way, they heard about Renesmee and they'll be here in 48 hours." She said panicked.

"We'll be there in 10 minutes." I snapped the phone shut.

Emmett and Jasper could hear what Alice said and as soon as that phone was shut we started running.


	14. The Big News

**A/N Hope you enjoy this chapter(: I have some big things in plan for this story so keep on reading! Also please review! I do look at your reviews and base the storyline off of what your comments and suggestions(unless I strongly disagree with you) so please make it a point to review. Anyway happy fourth!**

_"She didn't even have time to cry, she was so scared."_

_Jesus Take The Wheel, Carrie Underwood.  
><em>

**Edward POV-**

I walked into the house and immediately found everyone else gathered in the dining room.

"Is it still 48 hours?" I asked.

"Yeah there's a blind spot from now until four hours before they arrive." She sighed.

"What are they planning to do?" I asked.

"They're planning on going to war with us. They want Renesmee and they already have someone like her in captivity." She started drawing a map of Forks.

"They're going to come from this direction and then they're going to head west from there. I'm thinking we should meet them here in this field, it's the biggest." She pointed to specific points on the map.

"Oh and Carlisle you're going to need to sit on the sidelines in case Renesmee or Bella gets hurt." Alice continued.

"Wait, you said they want Renesmee they don't want Bella also?" I asked.

"No, they only want Renesmee for some reason I think it's because of her powers." She sighed.

"Alright." I nodded that still didn't make me feel any better about this whole situation. There was no way the Volturi was getting anywhere near Bella or Renesmee, I would kill them before they had the slightest chance of catching either one of them.

I left the house to go tell the wolf pack first, I was dreading telling Renesmee and Bella. I went to Jacobs house and knocked on the door.

He opened up the door and saw it was me.

"Look, if you're going to yell at me you can just leave. Renesmee broke up with me, don't you think that's punishment enough." He glared at me.

"What? You two broke up? Whatever, that doesn't matter right now. The Volturi are coming and they want Renesmee." I stated.

"Oh my gosh. Why the hell is it just one problem after another?" He sighed.

"Anyway, we they've already decided to go to war with us. Would you guys be willing to help out?" I asked now that Renesmee and him were broken up they really had no reason to help us.

"Hell yeah, just because Renesmee and I are broken up doesn't mean I still don't care about her. When do they get here?" He asked.

"48-hours, it was a snap descion." I explained.  
>"Oh Lord. I'll go notify the pack is anyone with Nessie and Bella?" He asked.<p>

"Not right now but we're going to need someone to help protect them, they're going away somewhere but we haven't decided where yet." I responded.

"I'll help out with that one." He said shutting his door and walking down his front porch steps.

"Thank you." I said.

"No problem." He said transforming.

**BPOV-**

I sat on the couch watching Renesmee sleep, I felt bad for her. The doorbell rang and I got up to answer it. I was surprised to see Edward when I opened up the door.

"Hey, I missed you. Why are you home so early?" I asked hugging him.

"Bella, we need to talk." He stated with his voice emotionless.

What was wrong? He wasn't going to break up with me was he? Did something happen to someone?

"About." I replied just as emotionless.

"The Volturi are coming in less than 48 hours." He looked into my eyes distantly.

"What? Why?" I mumbled now frantic.

"They want Renesmee." He said under his breath.

"Hell no, they won't get her." I crossed my arms.

"I know and they know she's going to be hard to get...that's why they're planning on going to war with us." Edward watched for my reaction.

"I'll help you fight." I again responded to quickly.

"No Bella remember you can still get injured." He brushed the hair out of my face.

"Then change me." I stated.

"I'm not sure if that's even possible and there's no need to. Alice has already seen the outcome of this and we win." He grinned.

"The future can change and I just got you guys back I couldn't stand to loose any of you." I looked at the floor.

"Bella you're not going to loose anyone, I promise. You should start packing though you and Renesmee are going to have to go away with Jake and Carlisle." He leaned against the kitchen-counter.

"I don't like this." I shook my head.

"None of us do but we're going to have to live with it for now." He sighed.

"We should wake up Renesmee now." I sighed and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I know, I wish we didn't though she's already going through enough with the break-up...what happened with that?" He asked pulling away.

"He pressured her into sleeping with him." I glanced over at her.

"She must be hurting..." He trailed off.

"She is but she knows that it's what's best, for now." I replied walking toward Nessie.

"Nessie sweetie, wake up." I gently stroked her hair.

"Yeah." She said stretching.

"There's something your father and I have to tell you." I said softly.

**RPOV-**

My mom had just woken me up and I wasn't sure of what was going on all I knew was that my father was back early and there was something they had to tell me

"Yeah?" I said groggily.

"You need to go pack up some clothes, I'll explain once you're done but this will give you sometime to wake up.

"Okay?" I said and I, being the optimistic person I was, automatically jumped to the conclusion that we were taking a surprise vacation but we were far from that.

When my bag was packed I set it down by the doorway and walked over to my parents.

"So you have something to tell me." I said plopping down on the couch still waking up.

"Yeah, this isn't going to be easy to hear but don't worry about it too much everything's going to work out just fine." My mother was already reassuring me which got me worried.

"Okay." I sat up a little straighter.

"The Volturi, the group I told you about a while ago, is coming. They're going to go to war with us and in order to be sure that you and I are safe we're going to have to leave town." Mom said avoiding eye contact.

"No...what if someone gets hurt? I can't just leave town and sit in some hotel while you guys are fighting!" I stood up now.

"Renesmee everything's going to be okay and you being here would just make things worse. You can get hurt and the Volturi wouldn't exactly have the best intentions if they got a hold of you." Edward pressed his lips together.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They want to try and kidnap you which is why you're leaving." My mom sighed.

My knees went weak and my vision started to blur then before I knew it everything went black.


	15. Preperation and Realization

**Okay so...I am not writing an A/N or doing the little song because I'm too excited for the next chapter :D Yeah I know..I'm a dork.  
><strong>

**Renesmee POV-**

I woke up in a strange room I had never seen before. I had a huge headache and the second I opened my eyes Carlisle was by my side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better." I smiled.

"Okay, just take it easy for a while and don't worry about things too much. I promise everything's going to work out." He smiled.

"I know grandpa." I sighed as he kissed my forehead.

I felt like passing out again when I saw who walked through the door after Carlisle left.

"Hey." Jake smiled.

"Hey." I whispered.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Okay..." I trailed off, well this was awkward.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this again but I really am sorry for pressuring you." He looked me in the eyes.

"I know you are and I don't hold it against you, I should have put my foot down. I just need some time to figure things out especially now that all this has happened." I shook my head.

"I know and you can take as much time as you want but can we be friends for now? It would hurt too much to loose you all together...you're my best friend." He avoided eye contact.

"Of course Jake, you're my best friend too." I smiled.

"One more thing, don't go passing out on me again either. I didn't like seeing you out cold like that." He shook his head.

"I'll try." I smirked.

"Well I'll let you rest, it's almost 4 A.M now." He said.  
>"How long until the battle?" I asked.<p>

"29 hours, we have to go to another hotel tomorrow so make sure you get some more sleep." He replied.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." He responded.

My immediate reaction was to tell him to hop in bed with me but those days were now over so I just simply nodded, boy were break-ups were awkward...wait. Did I just think break-ups? We were on a break we were going to get back together...right?

My mother came in and stayed with me until I fell asleep which was what I needed. I needed someone by my side right now and in a way I wished it was Jake by my side. When I looked into his eyes there just wasn't that tingly feeling there anymore and I realized that I was missing the relationship...not him. I just hoped that the imprinting thing wouldn't make him hold onto me or become depressed because, don't get me wrong, I still loved him it just wasn't the way I used to love him.

**Edward POV-**

We had 29 hours until the Volturi arrived. We were spending every waking moment training the wolves and participating in mock battles.

"Renemsee just woke up, Carlisle said she's feeling okay." Emmett said from behind me.

"That's good." I responded, at least I could stop worrying about that issue now.

"Don't worry about them too much, they're in good hands." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I know but I don't like being so far away from them." I shook my head and continued on with the wolves training.

Jasper and I demonstrated a few moves for the wolves but it was late, they needed to sleep. We agreed to meet up with them again 12 hours before the battle would start.

Once they left Alice explained to us that The Volturi didn't have a plan. They were just going to fight...it was that simple. I couldn't believe that they were that stupid they were obviously underestimating our strength. Esme and Jasper were out getting help and I was sure they'd be happy to hear this news.

I walked up to the opening of the field and was surrounded by at least 60 vampires.

"Esme, how did you guys get all these people." I asked pulling her aside in shock.

"Well about half of them were family friends and the other half are just sick of the Volturi." She smiled.

"Good gosh." I shook my head in amazement.

"Alright crew, ready to take these psychopaths down?" Emmett boomed.

Everyone promptly responded with a yes.

We introduced them all to the wolves and had the wolves memorize their scents so they wouldn't attack anyone who was one our side during the war. We trained them to fight and made sure that they got a small hunting trip in before it was time to fight. Before I knew it everyone was gathered in the field awaiting the arrival of The Volturi.

**BPOV -**

I watched Renesmee as she slept wishing I could fall asleep right now. She had so much on her mind and I just didn't know how she could sleep or act normal for that matter. The hours slowly ticked by and it seemed like I was looking the the clock every other second but after a long three hours it was 7 A.M and it was time to switch hotels. I re-packed Renesmee's stuff and got ready before waking her up.

"Renesmee." I shook her shoulder gently.

"Nooo." She groaned.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you can go back to sleep once we get into the car." I stoked her hair.

"I don't want to get up I just want to sleep until all of this is over." She mumbled into her pillow.

"Alright then if that's what you want I'll go get Jake and have him carry you out of..."

"NO!" She interrupted me sitting up.

"Alright then, go get ready." I got up off her bed.

"What's the point? I'm just going to go back to sleep." She whispered putting on a sweatshirt and jeans.

"That's true." I laughed. Renesmee always slept whenever she was stressed out, she viewed sleeping as a way to escape the reality of whatever situation she was faced with.

She lazily followed me out into the car and I eavesdropped as her and Jake talked.

"Well hello there sleepy head." Jake joked.

"Shut up Jake." She responded.

"Sorry, did I say sleepy head? I meant grumpy head." He laughed as she hit his arm and smiled.

It was nice to see that they were still friends and that they didn't let the break up cause bitter feelings between the two of them.

I hopped in the back seat and Renesmee immediately put her head in my lap and fell asleep. I missed Edward and I was constantly worrying about him and I was sure he was constantly worrying about Renesmee and I. Alice saw into their future and we knew that they were safe but Alice couldn't see into our future since she can't read Renesmee and I.

I wanted to text Edward but at the same time I didn't want to distract him from whatever was gonig on. I couldn't stand not being with him it made me worried. Worried that something was going to happen to him, worried that he would find someone else, worried that he'd somehow leave and disapear when I was gone. I was just sick to my stomach at this moment.

**JPOV -**

I was on edge. I was worried that somehow the Volturi would come and take Renesmee with them.I glanced back at Renesmee but only for a split second, I didn't want anyone to see. I really wish I could go back in time and change everything. I couldn't though. I needed to focus on what was happening now and try to cover up my mistakes.

The car ride was brutal. We were all lost in our own thoughts both of us worried about several different thing. As much as I wanted this war to be over so all of us could go back to living life like normal it was killing me watching hours tick by. 14 hours slowly changed to 10 and we arrived at a Rhode Island hotel.

Bella woke up Renesmee but I doubt she was asleep. She woke up too quickly. I carried most of the luggage while Bella carried two small bags. The hotel was packed, a nearby state was in an evacuation state and everyone was flocking to Rhode Island.

"Resevation for John Munez." Carlisle sighed. We used fake ID's and names incase the volturi was tracking us.

"I'm sorry but there is no reservation made for that name." The seceratary looked straight at me with flirty eyes.

"Sure there is, we made a reservation last night." Carlisle stated.

"I'm sorry but it musn't have gone through." She still didn't take her eyes off of me.

Renesmee walked off to the ladies room and since she wasn't here I had no shame in flirting with the secretary to score a room.

"There must be something you can do, we really need this room." I said leaning on the counter toward her.

She starred at me for a second then shook her head and blinked.

"Uhm, room 5...someone just cancelled their reservations." She said under her breath.  
>"We'll take it, thank you."<p>

She handed Carlisle the room keys.

"Do you want to wait for Renesmee or should I?' Bella asked.

"Uhm, I'll wait for her." I mumbled.

"Kay." Bella walked off.

I stood there and waited for Renesmee and it wasn't long before 5 minutes passed...then 10 and I started to get worried.

A girl who appeared to be about 14 walked out of the restroom.

"Excuse me, did you see another girl with brown curly hair, brown eyes and about this tall?" I put my hand where the top of Renesmee's head would reach.

"No, sorry. I was the only one in there...she might have exited through the other doors." The girl shrugged.

"What?" I asked confused.

"There's another exit on the other side of the restroom." She stated.

"Thanks." I mumbled walking around to the other side of the restroom to see if Renesmee was there but she wasn't...Renesmee was missing.

**Hahahah Cliff:D**


	16. Accidents

**A/N. No time for A/N's READ! Then REVIEW! The more reviews the faster I update:D**

_"I've hurt myself by hurting you." -Hurt, Christina Aguela_

I took my time washing my hands. I really didn't want to go back into a hotel room and listen to Mom and Carlisle and Jake talk about the war. It was all just too much for me. I don't even like that my country is at war but my family...I just want to go crawl in a box and be a hobo for the rest of my life...not really. I sighed and looked back and forth between the two doors in the restroom, I forgot which one I came in through. Whatever I thought as I walked through the door on my right.

I walked out and looked around, this wasn't where I came in at. There was a window at the end of the hallway and I don't know why but I wanted to look out it so I walked down the hallway. As I passed on of the doors it flung open and I was pulled inside. I tried to scream but someones hand was covering my mouth. Whoever this was was obviously immortal since I could hear a heart beat but I couldn't push them away from me. I was kicking and tugging but nothing was working and I could tell that I was shaking with fear.

"Calm down, I'm here to help you." I heard a voice say.

I finally pushed him away but he still held my wrists.

"Yeah right, what are you trying to do kidnap me or something?" I practically screamed.

"No, I'm trying to save you." He calmly said.

"Okay are you jacked up on drugs or something?" I said still screaming.

"Renesmee, calm down. I'll explain everything if you stop screaming." He whispered.

"Ha, like that'll happen that's the only way I can get someone to hear me and take you to jail...wait. How'd you know my name?" I asked in a normal tone.

"Thank you for not screaming. The Volturi captured me because I'm a hybrid and I heard them talking about you. They're going to war with your family, as you already know, but a few are coming here Renesmee...to get you. They know you're here." He said obviously seeing the shock on my face.

"You're lying." I shook my head refusing to believe that.

"How would I know about The Volturi, hybrids, your family and your name if I was?" He asked.

"I don't know, mind reader?" I guessed.

"No...but we need to get you out of here." He stated.

"Yeah, sure okay and thanks for warning me about all this but I'm going to opt to leave with my family ya know...people who I actually know." I said reaching for the door.

"Their tracking you by your mother's and Carlisle's scent. They don't know your scent so it's impossible to track you without you're mother or Carlisle around, it's not safe for you to go with them." He replied.

"Okay then, I'll go with Jake." I sighed.

"No, their tracking the wolves too they know that you're dating one of them." He responded.

"Shoot. Well I'm not going anywhere with you, I don't know you. I'm sorry but I shouldn't even be here right now." I said once again trying to reach for the door.

"No, I won't allow you to get caught by those... useless low-lives. You're going with me whether you like it or not." He stated.

"People will see you, my families probably searching for me right now. They will kill you if you force me to go anywhere with you which would be unfortunate considering you were trying to help me." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah did I forget to tell you about my gift? I have no scent and I can make myself and others invisible." He smirked.

"Please, just let me go." I begged.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm being a jerk but I won't let The Volturi win. If you stay here they will capture you can your family will be killed trying to save you so it'd be in your best interests to come with me." He replied.

I didn't say a word as he made himself and I invisible and dragged me out of the hotel room. I felt like I should trust him but he was kidnapping me and I was scared. I didn't know if he was really taking me to save me or if he was taking me help The Volturi...why couldn't my life just be normal for once?

**LIAM**(**Renesmee's "kidnapper") POV **

I dragged Renesmee out to the car and I felt bad. She must be so scared, so afraid of what I might do to her. I wasn't doing anything but saving her though. I wasn't going to let The Volturi kill off another family and when all of this is over The Volturi is going to regret killing mine.

I started the car engine and quickly sped off onto the highway turning off the invisibility.

"Can I at least call my family?" She asked.

"As long as you don't tell them what I look like, what my car looks like or where we're going." I replied.

"Alright." She said under her breath.

"Jake, calm down I'm fine. I can't tell you where I'm at...yes I'm safe. No I'm not hurt. Listen, The Volturi is tracking Mom, Carlisle, and you. They knew that I was with you guys and once they see that I'm no longer with you they'll leave you alone and go to fight... I can't tell you where I'm at, yes I'm with someone. I don't know his name. No I didn't trust a stranger he forced me into his car! No he hasn't hurt me! I know! I'm fine! BYE!" She screamed.

"You scream a lot." I stated as she shut her phone.

"Well considering I was just kidnapped and my ex-fiancee was just screaming at me telling me to tell him where I'm at I think I have a good reason to." She sighed.

"Ex?" I questioned.

"Yeah...we broke up two days ago." She starred out of the window.

"I'm sorry, was there any particular reason?" I asked curiously. She was pretty and she seemed nice, why would anyone break up with her especially a mutt. Gosh I hated werewolves. Even though they didn't smell bad to me it was just a natural enemy thing.

"No. Well yes but he didn't break up with me." She leaned back against her seat.

"So, why'd you break up with him?" I asked.

"Personal reasons." She replied.

"Oh." I responded.

"Why am I telling you this anyway? You kidnapped me, I shouldn't be talking right now." She mumbled.

"I didn't kidnap you for my pleasure. I kidnapped you because The Volturi killed my family and I couldn't allow them to do the same to yours. I know you hate me and I promise once the wars over in 9 hours I'll let you go back home and you won't have to talk to me ever again." I said.

"I don't hate you, I know your intentions are good but kidnapping me isn't exactly the best way to make a first impression. I'm just scared that you're not who you say you are, I'm sorry about your family and I'm sure that you're telling the truth but I don't exactly know you." She said starring at her phone.

"If your worried about me not telling the truth then why didn't you tell your family where you were or text them telling them the license plate number of my car?" I asked.

"Well, I'd rather die than see them get hurt. You might not be telling the truth but there's a chance that you are I can't let anyone in my family get hurt." She said softly.

"Well I am telling the truth and that's very...unselfish of you. If I were you I would've told them my license plate number." I said pulling into a motel.

She did nothing but nod as she followed me into the motel.

I picked up the keys from the clerk and led Renesmee to the room.

"What is your name even?" She asked as I put my stuff down on a chair.

"Liam." I responded.

**JPOV-**

"What did she say? Why didn't you give me the phone?" Bella screeched as I shut the phone.

"She said that she was with some guy and that The Volturi is tracking her by our scents. She said that they should be here soon and that they'll leave once they see that she's not with us. She refused to tell me who she was with or where she was but she claimed that she was unhurt and safe." I sighed.

How could Renesmee be so stupid? She had the opportunity to tell us the license plate number of this fag or what he looked like at least.

"We need to call Edward." Bella pulled out her phone.

"No, it will distract them from the war. It's only 6 hours away now we'll have to go look for her ourselves. Jake you can follow Renesmee's scent right?" Carlisile asked.

"No, there was no scent outside of the bathroom. It's like she just disappeared. She told me that if we found her The Volturi would come take her and to wait until after the war was over to even attempt to look for her." I said frustrated.

"Call her back and tell her I want a call every hour on the hour." Bella demanded.

"Okay." I nodded.

I dialed Nessie's number and I couldn't stop worrying about her. What if she wasn't okay? What is he was lying and he was a part of the Volturi. Why didn't she come tell us first?

"Hello." I heard her answer.

"You need to call us every hour on the hour. We're not looking for you until after the wars over because we're going to trust you for now but Renesmee if he does one thing to you I swear..." I said through my teeth.

"Calm down, he hasn't done anything to hurt me. He's not even near me right now." She replied.

"Well then run Nessie! You have the chance too now run!" I tried my best not to scream.  
>"Jake...I can't. I have a feeling that I should trust him." She breathed.<p>

There was a knock on the door and Bella looked out the peephole.

"It's Aro." She mouthed.

I hung up my phone and kicked it under the bed as if it were some sort of evidence that Nessie was here.

"We know you're in there and if this door doesn't open we will knock it down." We heard a voice outside the door.

I pushed Bella aside and opened it.

"Where's the girl?" He asked.

"She's not here right now, feel free to look around and see for yourself." I opened the door wider.

He glared at me and walked through the room.  
>"Where is she?" He spat.<p>

"Honestly? I don't know. She was here but she was kidnapped by another vampire. Why aren't we looking for her? Because she told us not to and we knew you were coming." I crossed my arms blankly starring at him.  
>"This isn't over. Once the battles been fought and your familys all dead we will find her." He smirked.<p>

"Ha! Okay." I smiled remembering Alice's vision.  
>"Carlisle my friend. It's ashame we had to meet on these...circumstances. I am truely sorry for about this but what must be done must be done. Also once we get a hold of your granddaughter you won't have to deal with this overprotective...mutt." He motioned his head toward me.<p>

I growled.

"I am no longer your friend Aro and never will be. I am sorry we had to meet like this but it was your descion and the wolf is a friend, and I intend on being his friend no matter what happens with my granddaughter." Carlisle said coldly.

Aro simply nodded and disappeared out of the room. I felt like passing out. Nessie was right but she was still missing.

**EPOV-**

The battle came all too soon. It wasn't long until our hours were up and we were standing in the middle of the feild. It was raining and thundering, making this that more dramatic. I looked down at my watch.

"Get ready, thirty more seconds." I said as everyone shifted into a ready-to-fight position.

"Remember no matter what happens I will always love you guys." Esme said.

"Love you too." Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I mumbled back.

It was then that the appeared in the feild. They were unorganized, clumped together and shocked at the amount of people that they were battling against.

"I see you've put together quite an army." Jane looked aroudn.

"Yeah." I simply replied.

"Well, good luck." She said and the fighting began.

It seemed like everyone's goal was to take me down. I was throwing people off me as fast as I could and killing almost all of them. It was really all a blur. I repeated the same motions of fighting then killing on dozens of people. When I had a second of down-time I watched as Emmett used weapons to kill some people. At one point he took a smaller-sized forest tree and crushed at least 5 other vampires with it. My down-time never lasted as another person would always try and sneak up on me but these were newbies, they didn't know how to fight.

When there were only about 15 people left I saw someone emerging out from the trees. There was a girl and a boy and the boy was walking close to the girl. As they got closer I recognized her...it was Renesmee. Still in fighting mode I charged toward him but just as I was about to strike Renesmee ran in front of me.

"Stop!" She yelled running in front of him. It was too late though I slowed down from about 100 mph to 10 mph but I still ran into her.

She fell to the ground and banged her head against the ground. It wasn't enough to make her bleed, thankfully, but she landed on her arm weird and became unresponsive. Her heart rate was still going but she was unconscious and I could tell her arm was broken.

"DUDE!" The guy screamed ripping off his shirt and grabbing a stick to make a splint for Renesmee's arm.

"WELL I DIDN'T KNOW WHO THE HELL YOU WERE! YOU'RE A VAMPIRE AND YOU'RE NOT ON MY SIDE!" I screamed back.

"I AM ON YOUR SIDE AND I'M HALF VAMPIRE! I'LL EXPLAIN ONCE WE GET THIS UNDER CONTROL BUT LETS TAKE CARE OF HER FIRST THEN FIGHT OVER THIS!" He said wrapping the cloth around her arm.

The final enemies were being killed and Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice rushed over.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHY THE HELL IS SHE HERE? WHO ARE YOU?" Alice screamed.

"I RAN INTO HER BECAUSE THIS IDIOT WAS WITH HER AND HE WASN'T ON OUR SIDE! CALL CARLISLE!" I demanded.  
>"Already have!" Emmett said pulling away from his phone.<p>

"NICE GOING EDWARD!" Rosalie screeched. Rubbing Nessie's head begging her to wake up.

"He's coming in 5 minutes he said not to move her head or anything." Emmett said under his breath. He was in a loss for words, he knew that Renesmee was part human and he was worried that she might...I can't even think it.

"Why am I so STUPID?" I kicked a tree making it tumble to the ground.  
>"Edward, calm down. You didn't know she's going to be okay." Esme drug me away from the trees.<p>

"That's my daughter, my own flesh and blood and look what I've done to her!" I choked.  
>"It's okay, you didn't know and you weren't trying to hurt her. She's going to be fine." She hugged me.<p>

I stood there and silently sobbed. What if I lost her? I couldn't loose her. This was all my fault! Why am I such an idiot? Why isn't Carlisle here yet. A million thoughts ran through my mind.

**Ahaha cliff;) now REVIEW3 please :D**


	17. Waking Up

**A/N 33333 enjoy! and review! **

**JPOV-**

Carlisle's phone rang and Bella and I blankly starred at him.

"Hello...We'll be there in 5 minutes tops." He shut the phone.

"Renesmee's hurt, she showed up to the scene of the fight and Edward tried to attack the guy she was with but she ran out in front of him." He said frantically.

"Oh my gosh, is she okay?" Bella screamed.

"She's unconscious and has a few broken bones." He said as I picked up the luggage and threw it in the car.  
>"Jake I'm going to run to the scene you and Bella drive okay? I don't know how much traffic there is and we don't need Bella passing out on us too." He said.<p>

"Okay." I nodded my head and jumped in the car.

I raced out of the parking lot going at least 100 miles per hour. We were in a run down town so there were few cars to swerve around.

"I hope she's okay...I can't loose her." Bella said under her breath.

"We won't. Carlisles on his way everything will be fine." I responded.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked.

"Because everything always works out and Renesmee's strong, she'll get through it." I replied.

"I'm sorry about you too, it's ashame that things didn't work out." She mumbled.

"I know, I am too. I just don't know how I'm going to move on she said it was only a break but...I can she just doesn't feel it anymore." I shrugged.

"Well I'm sure you'll move on. You're a great guy and anyone would be lucky to have you." She comforted me.

"Thanks but...I just don't know how to move on. I imprinted on her can I even imprint on someone else?" He asked.

"I'm sure you can. Things will work out just give it time." She smiled.

**LPOV-**

I looked at the ground as the father stood there glarring at me.

"Who are you anyway?" He asked.

"Liam." I replied.

"What were you doing with my daughter, how'd you know her?" He asked.

"I was helping her. The Volturi was tracking Bella and Carlisle and they knew Renesmee was with them..." I trailed off.

"So you kidnapped her?" He asked.

"No...well yes. But I didn't do anything to harm her! Ask Bella The Volturi showed up within 15 minutes after I took her!" I said trying not to get myself killed.

"She never informed me of that and I'm sure she would've called if that had happened." He was still starring at me.

"Think about it. Renesmee was missing, they never informed you of that. They didn't want you to be distracted while you were fighting." I explained.

"Whatever." He said after thinking for a few seconds.

"Where is she?" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Over there." Edward pointed.

"Don't worry son, you were only trying to help." The man said as I turned around.  
>He ran to Renesmee's side and both Edward and I anxiously waited for him to say something.<br>"Well, she's going to need a cast and she should be waking up at anytime." He looked up at both of us.

"Edward could you take her to my house and lay her down, I'd like to talk to this fellow for a minute." He nodded toward me.

"Okay." Edward nodded carefully picking her up and making sure not to move her arm too much.

"Thank you for saving Renesmee you were right about The Volturi...I'm Carlisle by the way." He shook my hand.

"I'm Liam and you're thanking me? I thought you guys would kill me for taking her." I sighed.

"Why would we? Yes you did kidnap her but you were only helping and Alice saw what would've happened if you didn't show up. " He tensed up.  
>I didn't know what to say...I expected to be dead by now.<p>

"Where's your family?" He asked.

"I uh...The Volturi killed them when they took me and that's why I kidnapped Renesmee. I didn't want her to end up like me." I looked down at the ground.  
>"I'm sorry about your losses. The Volturi is gone now they can't hurt anyone else. You're welcome to stay with us if you'd like you did save my granddaughter." He looked around at the mess that surrounded us.<p>

"I couldn't ask you to do that." I whispered.

"It's no problem, we'd love to have you." He responded.

"Okay." I nodded. I had no where else to go...no one else to talk to.

**RPOV-**

I woke up with a big headache and it took me a few minutes to realize what had just happened. I slowly opened my eyes and my dad was standing next to me.

"Hey." I said.  
>"Renesmee...I'm so sorry I didn't mean too."<p>

"Dad, stop. You were only trying to help me. I made the choice to run out in front of Liam." I cut him off.

"Yeah but I should have stopped or talked to you first..."

"Dad. Stop. I'm fine." I interrupted him again.

"Look at your arm." He motioned.

A cast...well that's something new.

"Whatever I heal fast, it'll be off in a day or two." I shrugged.

My mom and Jacob walked in the room.

"You had me worried sick." She said kissing my forehead.

"How do you feel?" Jake asked.

"Okay." I responded.

"Well we'll let you rest." My mom said.

"Kay, love you guys." I smiled as she kissed my forehead.

A few seconds later I heard a knock on the door.

"It's me." I heard Liam's voice.

"Come in." I responded.

"You kinda saved me out there." He put his hands in his pockets.  
>"Well you saved me and my family from The Volturi." I replied.<p>

"Well, that was nothing. Can we just start over? Forget that I kidnapped you and made you break your arm and pass out..again." He chuckled.

"I'd like that." I smiled.

"So I might be staying with you guys for a little bit." He said.

"Might?" I responded.  
>"Well I just have to have somewhere to stay for tonight...it's late and I have no where to go but I'll probably leave tomorrow." He shrugged.<p>

"Don't." I shook my head.

"So you're telling a guy who kidnapped you to stay in the same house as your family." He smiled.

"Yeah...I guess I am." I laughed.


	18. Aftermath

**A/N This chapters short and sweet(: Should I make another story/sequel about the Cullens' journey after this(you'll understand after you read) or just continue to write under this title?  
><strong>

**JPOV-**

Everyone sat on the couch watching the big football game as if none of this had ever happened. Liam walked down the stars and hesitated, he didn't know what to do.

"You're welcome to sit down." Esme smiled.

"Oh..thanks." He replied.

"So The Volturi had you in captivity? What was it like?" Jasper asked.

"It was...not good. They just lock you up in solitary confinement like you're some kind of lab rat." He shuddered.

"Well they're all dead and in hell now." Emmett spat.

"Language." Esme warned.  
>"Yeah but there is one problem." He sighed.<p>

Everyone starred at him waiting for him to continue.

"The Volturi's dead so someones going to have to step up and be the government of the vampire world or we will be exposed to the humans and there will be a lot more killings." He stated.

Everyone looked at each other, no one had thought about that.

"I mean...I guess we could do it but I really don't want to." Carlisle sighed.

"Well you guys are the biggest clan and I think you've always been a better candidate for being the government than The Volturi considering you don't hunt people." He said.

"Will we have to move to Italy?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I don't know how things are going to go down all I know is that once people start hearing that The Volturi is dead they're going to start breaking rules." He replied.

"Alice what will happen if we don't take The Volturi's spot?" Jasper asked.

She had a blank expression on her face.

"Yeah...let's just say we probably should take their place." She laughed.

"Well then what do we do now? We can't just leave Forks, this is our home." Esme said.

"I guess we could build an underground village type thing. No one really goes in the West section of the forest since that's where the bears and bob-cats are." Jasper suggested.

"I guess we could do that but how would we notify people that we're the new government? How do we even run a government?" Carlisle asked.

"The only thing that The Volturi did was kill people for breaking the rules and kidnap people to use them in their experiments." Liam said obviously disgusted.

"We could get people to help us I guess. That way we won't have to stop going to school and Carlisle won't have to stop working..." Alice trailed off.

"That's a good idea but we'd have to make sure everyone had equal power so they wouldn't turn on us." Rosaile joined in.

"Well we'd have to stick with our closet friends..." Carlisle stated.

I stood in the middle of this completely confused. The only thing I knew about The Volturi was that they wanted Renesmee and that they are now dead. What would happen between the wolf pack and the Cullens now? Would we help them? Avoid them? Would they avoid us? Or would the rivalry between werewolves and vampires end now? So many questions ran through my mind.


	19. AN

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in over a week! I got busy with school work, I got into English 1 two days ago and I've been doing that pretty much non-stop so I won't have to worry about it when I go to high school. Gosh have I missed writing /3. Anyway there will be an update tonight there will probably be one or two more chapters in this "story" then after that there will be a sequel just so this story doesn't go on and on.


	20. Chapter 20

I am DEEPLY sorry for not updating! I feel so bad/3. Like I said before, I've been doing non-stop school work; since then I've complete an entire "quarter" of English 1. I have a chapter written, I just have to edit it. You might be reading about an engagement tonight;))


	21. Marry Me

**A/N I'm sorry it's kinda short :/ I had more written but it just wasn't good...at all. There will be one more chapter then I will post the sequel. I want to work on putting more detail into my sequel instead of so much dialogue, I think it will make the story better. Also, please ignore any spelling mistakes I'm SO tired right now and my spellchecks not working. Technology, smh. -_-**

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you_

_And you're beautiful_

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love and has finally shown her my way_

_Marry me today and every day_

_Marry Me- Train_

**Ed POV-**

It had been a long day and even though I could never fall asleep I felt _tired. _Bella and I decided to let the rest of the family discuss the plans for building a government while we went back to her house for a little while.

"How come you didn't call and tell me Renesmee was missing?" I asked as she unlocked her front door.

"Because you would've been distracted then and you could've been killed." She replied.

"I know but I would've left the fight to look her her." I said frustrated.

"Well things worked out. She called us every hour and we knew she was okay." Bella said putting her keys on the counter.

"He could've been forcing her to say she was okay." I pointed out.

"Well he wasn't and can we stop talking about this? It's been a long day for both of us and I have a headache." She stated.

"I'm sorry love I just worry about you two, that's all." I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I missed you." She rested her head against my chest.

"I missed you too." I kissed her hair.

"I can't believe you guys are going to be the _government_ of the vampire world." She shook her head.

"Well you are too silly." I smiled.

"True, I just can't believe it." She said under her breath.  
>"You know...there is one problem with that." I grabbed both of her hands.<p>

"And that is?" She asked.  
>"You're still a Swan, you're not a Cullen." I grinned.<br>"So you think you're superior to me since you've got the royal name?" She laughed.

"Well yes, but I was hoping we could change that part of your name." I said reaching in my pocket.

She pulled away and mixed emotions flooded her face.  
>"Bella Swan, since the I met you I have never stopped loving you. Will you marry me?" I asked.<p>

"Yes, yes." She said barley audible.

I slid the ring on her ring on her finger and kissed her.

**BPOV-**

I couldn't believe this. Edward was on one knee putting an oval shaped diamond on my hand. I was shaking as he stood up and kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and he lifted me up.

"You look tired." He observed.

"Just a tad." I yawned. I didn't realize it until now but I was tired I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Go to sleep." He whispered.

"No." I replied.

He looked at me and sighed picking me up and carrying my to my room.

"No, no!" I laughed.

"Yes, you need to sleep." He chuckled.

"No I don't!" I argued.

"Bella, you're a horrible liar." He said under his breath.

"I know." I sighed.

He grinned and kissed me on the forehead lightly. I couldn't believe I was engaged...I felt as if I were in a dream and was going to wake up at any time. I felt bad for Renesmee though. How was she going to react to our engagement when she just called hers off? I knew she wouldn't get angry with me, or get upset with me, but it might make her feel uncomfortable.

"Promise me something." Edward stated.

"What?" I asked.  
>"That no matter what happens with this whole government thing, that you won't let it come between us." He responded.<br>"Of course not." I smiled.

He smiled back and kissed me. I put my head on his chest and fell asleep.


	22. The End

**A/N LAST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY! LET'S TRY AND GET THE REVIEWS UP TO 100 (: IT'S ONLY 20 SOMETHING AWAY ! (: There will be a sequel for those of you who've asked me if this is the end because it is certainly NOT. Hahah(: enjoy.**

**JPOV- **Liam and I were both sitting in the living room waiting for Renesmee to wake up. I didn't particularly like this guy, it may have been for the best but he still kidnapped her.

"So what do you do for a living?" I glared at him.

"Uhhh, nothing. My parents were wealthy and when they died I inherited the money." He responded.

Wonderful. Just wonderful. So now not only is he a kidnapper but he's a _rich_ kidnapper.

"So what do you do then? Hunt all day, watch T.V all day?" I asked.

"Actually, no. I volunteer at a children's hospital most of the time." He replied.  
>Oh, well isn't that just great. Not, he disgusts me.<p>

"That's nice." I said coldly.

Renesmee walked down the stairs.

"Hey." Liam and I said, I shot him a dirty look.

"How are you feeling?" Liam asked.

"Okay." She responded.

"Nice cast ya got there." I chuckled.

"It's okay." She shurgged.

"I'm guessing you haven't heard the news." Liam stated.

"And that is?" She smiled.

Oh so now she's smiling at him. I hope he knows it's nothing but a friendly smile, she's mine.

"You're family's going to replace The Volturi." He smiled back.

**RPOV-**

"You're family's going to replace The Volturi." Liam half smiled.

Could I just sleep for 15 minutes without something in my life changing?

"Well that is defiantly news to me." I shook my head and chuckled.

"Are you not happy about that?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't know whether I should be happy, or sad...I mean are we going to have to move to Italy?" I said whispered.

"No, I'll let you're family explain the details but you're not moving to Italy." He responded.

I felt Jake's arm go around my shoulder and I looked at him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"Putting my arm around you." He replied casually.

Oh dear Gosh, didn't he understand that we were broken up?

"Could you excuse us for a second?" I asked Liam as I stood up.

"Yeah, no problem." He responded.

I motioned for Jake to follow me into the kitchen and he did.

"Jake you do realize that we're not together right?" I said softly.  
>"But, you said it was just a break." He responded trying to hold my hand.<p>

I gently pulled it away and tried to cross my arms only to realize I had a cast on.

"Listen Jacob, I'm sorry but I just don't feel the same way about you anymore. I love you but, not the way I used to." I said avoiding looking him in the eye.

"How could you say that? After all this time?" He said frustrated now.  
>"I...I'm sorry." I choked.<p>

He started walking towards the door.

"Jake, no please! I still need you as a friend...please just stay." I begged crying now.

"Listen, Renesmee. I'll be your friend but right now I just need time to myself. I'm sorry." He wiped a tear away with his thumb then left.

The reality of this breakup was finally setting in. Watching him leave was literally like watching half of my life walk away. All those years, all the memories, would I ever be able to find someone to replace him? Would he be able to replace me?

I sunk down against the wall and sobbed.

"Hey, you okay?" I heard Liam ask.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry...I forgot you were here." I responded.

"No, don't apologize. Break ups are hard, even I know that." He pressed his lips into a straight line.

I dried my face off and stood up.

"I know...thanks." I smiled.

"No need to thank me." He replied.

My family came back and told me about their plans to build an underground "town," and how they're going to run the government. Mom and Dad had gotten engaged, and Alice immediately started planning the wedding. As for me, Jake and I became friends again but it will never be the same. Sometimes one of us will say something that brings back memories and then things get awkward. Liam is adjusting well to living with us, and he's agreed to help run the government. I'm just glad that things are finally settling down.


End file.
